Recueil d'OS
by xHeaarts
Summary: Mémoire d'une vie, idée d'un jour. S'égouttant comme l'eau, s'égrenant comme la vie. Impensable, indiscutable. Immuable avec le temps, infini avec l'instant. Si fou et si vrai. C'était eux, c'était leur vie. One-Shot 6 : Nos mondes - ErzaxJellal
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Alors, me voilà cette fois ci avec un recueil de One Shot, puisque ces derniers temps, j'ai une foule d'idée là dessus. Je ne m'arrête plus, et en plus, je suis en vancance, donc je risque d'en écrire beaucoup ! J'espère que vous aimerez, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Romantique ?**_

Plus elle observait la Guilde, moins elle comprenait la scène à laquelle elle assistait. Rien n'allait plus dans cette ville, bon sang ! La logique elle-même semblait avoir déserté les lieux, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu une très grande place dans la vie des Mages. Mais là, ils avaient tous atteints des sommets ! Enfin… Surtout elles. Tout avait dégénéré si rapidement qu'elle même n'avait pas pu tout suivre, c'était pour dire !

Peu avant que tout dégénère, elle avait pu observer toutes les filles en grandes discussions. Elles parlaient de chocolat, échangeant diverses anecdotes à ce propos, passant aussi bien par les garçons qui leur en avaient offert, que par leur préféré. Une conversation de fille quoi ! Ce qui ne lui avait pas réellement donné envie d'y participer. Elle préférait largement étudier les comportements de chaque Mages présents, tout en sirotant tranquillement son Sake. Qu'on lui foute la paix, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait !

Elle avait tout de même relevé que la conversation des demoiselles avait soudainement dévié sur un sujet tout autre. Les garçons ! Elle avait d'ailleurs mis un certain temps à additionner les informations. Chocolats, offerts, garçons… Elle savait également que l'on était actuellement le Quatorze février. Le calcul était beaucoup trop complexe. Un peu d'alcool avait grandement aidé à la réflexion ! Après une bonne gorgée du liquide amer, la lumière s'était faite dans son esprit. Mais oui ! Le Quatorze Février, c'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin ! Mais pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt !

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait cette fête en horreur ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Qu'elle utilité y avait-il à donner une date définit pour les couples ? C'était déjà suffisamment exaspérant de voir tout ces gens roucouler pour un oui ou pour un non à chaque murmure de son Jule ou de sa Belle ! Il fallait encore qu'il se trémousse tout fier d'eux, s'invitant au restaurant, s'offrant des cadeaux à tout va… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien ! Commerciale ! Cette fête n'était rien de plus pour elle qu'une façon de faire vendre des produits qui, dans d'autre temps, se vendrait beaucoup moins bien. Inutile, déprimant, exaspérant.

Pourtant, le sujet avait l'air de passionner les femmes de la Guilde. Même Wendy en était ! Mais, peu à peu, les choses avaient semblaient s'envenimer, avec la description de leur homme parfait.

Celui de Lucy n'était pas vraiment défini. Elle souhaitait simplement que le premier regard, avec cet homme, soi le bon. Que dans ce simple regard se trouve toute la force de leur engagement, toute la beauté de leur relation, et tout simplement, qu'elle puisse y voir briller l'amour, le vrai, le beau.

Hum… Bon, ils avaient définitivement perdu la Constellationniste, au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair ! Comme si un seul regard pouvait dire autant de chose. Et qui plus est, le premier ! Enfin, après, l'abus de roman avait dû lui griller un neurone ou deux, mais c'était ce qui rendait Lucy si amusante et agréable.

Ensuite venait Erza. Elle en avait d'abor été étonnée, mais elle avait tout de même prêté une oreille plus qu'attentive à ce qu'elle avait expliqué. Son homme parfait devait être droit et juste, fort, et avoir le cœur sur la main, prêt à tout pour sa famille et ses amis. Physiquement, elle n'avait pas vraiment de préférence - même si un certain Mage lui faisait beaucoup d'effet, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur Erza… C'était assez ennuyeux d'ailleurs !

Bref, autant passer à la victime suivante, plutôt que de perdre du temps ! Ha ! Et une de choix, cette fois-ci ! Personne d'autre que cette chère Levy ! Elle n'avait pas vraiment osé faire part de son avis, se montrant assez peu loquace, contrairement à son habitude. La petite Fée s'était faite toute petite, n'osant pas faire le moindre commentaire, surveillant tout de même d'un œil la perfide Mira, qui n'aurait pas hésité à exploiter la moindre faille, pour arriver à ses fins. Mais elle n'en avait rien fait, et elle ne n'avait même pas entendre ce qu'avait dit Levy.

Pff, tout ça avait cruellement manqué d'action ! Personne ne semblait vouloir lancer la moindre bataille sacré de la Guilde. Décevant. A croire que cette foutue fête endormait tout le monde ! Personne ne se battait ! Tout le monde l'imitait, comme si seule la conversation des filles importait !

Elle avait soudainement tourné la tête, entendant une voix qu'elle attendait maintenant depuis un moment. Jubia ! Aucun doute possible, elle parlerait avec sa timidité habituelle de son Grey-Sama, commençant doucement, d'une voix faible, et terminant d'une vois forte et assurée, prête à crier au monde entier son amour pour le Mage de Glace. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait ! Dans les règles de l'art. Ce furent donc cinq minutes de pures bonheur, où tous purent bénéficier d'une description plus que détaillé du Mage.

Pour sa part, elle n'avait put s'empêcher de couler un regard vers l'exhibitionniste, qui se trouvait à sa table. Il avait semblé complètement choqué, ne sachant où se mettre, cachant difficilement le rouge gêné de ses joues. Mais personne n'osa faire la moindre remarque à son égard. Non, en faite, les regards qu'on lui avait lancés respiraient plutôt la jalousie. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'inquiéter. Il s'était plutôt soudainement tourné dans sa direction, à son grand étonnement, mais elle n'avait pu résister, elle lui avait jeté un sourire ironique, qui avait encore plus déstabilisé le jeune homme. C'était assez surprenant d'ailleurs, il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui se gênait facilement, la preuve était faite par ses incessante exhibition, que ce soit en publique ou ailleurs. Enfin, elle s'était dit que ça lui passerait.

De toute manière, Jubia avait été tellement magnifique, si éblouissante, si hilarante, que toute les filles, passaient le temps de la surprise, avaient éclaté de rire, Laki la première. Cette dernière avait eu la chance de recevoir un sort de la femme pluie, qui avait très mal pris les réactions de ses camarades.

-Jubia ne laissera personne rire de Grey-Sama ! s'était-elle exclamé, s'enfonçant encore plus.

-Hehe, t'as du succès dis-moi ! avait-elle glissé à un Grey qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire.

-Mouais, avait-il alors murmuré, plus pour lui-même que pour elle, ce qui lui avait fait hausser un sourcil surpris.

Ce qui avait réussi à lui faire manquer ce qu'elle aurait pu juger de cerise sur le gâteau. Elle n'avait fait que l'entendre, ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver dommage.

-L'amour est une bataille de tout instant !

Phrase bizarre, fille bizarre, cette addition là avait été très simple. En effet, Laki était la championne lorsqu'il fallait créer des phrases sans queue ni tête en rapport avec l'amour. S'il y avait bien une personne pour qui la Saint-Valentin était un jour bénit, c'était bien pour elle.

Elle n'avait fait qu'entendre la réplique de la jeune femme, et n'avait donc pas vu le Sort qu'elle était en train de préparer. Mais elle avait très bien entendu les dégâts qu'il avait provoqué.

Et maintenant, elle observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux d'un œil mauvais. Le crêpage de chignon avait pris très vite de l'ampleur, jusqu'à entraîner dans la bataille toute les demoiselles, au plus grand étonnement de tous. Même Lucy, qui habituellement, s'en tenait le plus éloigné possible. Les coups qu'elle échangeait avec Levy la laissaient perplexe, elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de la jolie blonde. Mais la bleue n'était pas non plus en reste. Et ça devenait franchement effrayant !

Elle qui avait souhaité un peu plus d'action, était maintenant servi, mais elle n'appréciait pas le spectacle. Ca n'allait pas. Rien n'était normal dans cette bataille. Les coups échangeaient entre Lucy et Levy, les Sorts de Laki et Jubia, les tirs furieux de Bisca, les poings infernaux d'Erza… Ca la dérangeait. Cette bataille… Il n'y avait que des filles !

Les garçons étaient là, à l'écart, complètement scotchés, et incapable de faire le moindre geste. Ils faisaient qu'observaient la scène, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Même Natsu ne semblait pas vouloir entrer dans la partie, et s'en tenait même très loin, effrayé par les cris rageurs des jeunes femmes. Seul Grey restait là, à l'observer elle, plutôt que les autres, ce qui devenait assez dérangeant, mais au moins, elle se sentait soutenue.

Parce qu'elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Tout ces cris de bonnes femmes et gamines en chaleurs commençaient à lui taper gentiment sur le système. Qu'elle se reçoive un seul Sort perdu, un seul coup, une seule éclaboussure, et la furie de la célèbre Cana se réveillerait, parole de Mage !

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as, à me fixer comme ça toi ? s'énerva-t-elle finalement contre Grey, pour passer ses nerfs.

-Rien… Je me dis juste que c'est très étrange de ne pas te voir participer à ça, fit-il montrant d'un geste vague le carnage.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à croire au pouvoir de l'amour.

Et c'était vrai. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de le tester. L'amour maternel lui avait échappé très tôt, à tel point qu'elle n'avait pas pu en profiter suffisamment pour s'en faire une idée concrète. L'amour paternel, elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Et ne le connaîtrait sans doute jamais, à ce train là, même si elle faisait tous les efforts possibles et inimaginables pour y parvenir. Le pouvoir de l'amour, très peu pour elle ! Alors celui de la Saint-Valentin, n'en parlons pas !

Et soudain, une meute de folles enragées lui sauta dessus, avant que Grey n'est pu lui répondre quoi que ce voit. Ce dernier dû d'ailleurs changer de place, sous peine de finir mort écrasé sous la pression des demoiselles… Qui venaient toute s'adresser à Cana en même temps. Ce qui donnait un ensemble assourdissant, absolument insupportable. Elle allait craquer. Dans peu de temps. Très peu de temps….

-FERMEZ-LA OU JE M'OCCUPE DE LE FAIRE A VOTRE PLACE ! hurla Grey, juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne le point de non-retour.

Elle le remercia d'un regard, plus que soulagée, pouvant enfin souffler un bon coup. Toutes les filles étaient maintenant tournées vers le Mage de Glace, qui, étrangement, soutenait leur regard d'un air confiant. Pourtant, leur air meurtrier ne laissait aucun doute quant à leurs intentions. Mais bon, il l'avait aidé, elle n'allait pas le laisser dans le pétrin comme ça, et puis, il lui semblait que les folles en avaient après elle, à la base.

Elle porta tranquillement deux doigts à sa bouche, sans qu'aucune demoiselle ne remarque le geste. Puis elle souffla fort, si fort que le sifflement qui en résulta suffit à lui seul à attirer l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le bâtiment.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Soyez rapides et claires, je ne suis pas d'humeur patiente ! imposa-t-elle rapidement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, toujours assise en tailleur sur sa table, se tenant bien droite face aux demoiselles.

Elles hésitaient, visiblement. Sa mauvaise humeur était si palpable. Bon, d'accord, après un tel ultimatum, c'était assez normal, mais elle avait demandé aux filles d'être rapides. Un de ses doigts commença à tapoter avec impatience son bras, montrant son agacement. Puis, finalement, plus contre son gré que par simple initiative, Lucy fut poussait devant la Mage aux Cartes, qui ne perdit pas pour autant son regard dur.

-Hum… Cana… Comment dire… commença la blonde, jouant avec ses mains, gênée.

-Avec des mots, ça serait bien ! trancha la brune, durement.

-Onvoudraitquetunouslisesl''hommeidéal ! jeta la Constellationniste, si rapidement que s'en était incompréhensible.

-He, doucement quand même ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-On voudrait que tu nous lises l'avenir pour savoir quand on trouvera l'homme idéal, répéta la Blonde, plus calmement.

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle ne put que serrer les poings, baissant la tête, et perdant bien malgré elle de sa superbe. Elle redevenait une petite fille fragile et timide, celle qui avait intégré la Guilde, Douze ans plus tôt, mille et une questions en tête. Notamment celle de se fameux sentiment, qu'elle sentait toujours présent en elle, bien qu'il soit entièrement maternelle.

A cette époque, elle souhaitait découvrir l'amour paternelle, sentir les bras réconfortant d'un père la soulageant dans ses moments de peurs, la protégeant lorsque le moment le voulait. Mais elle n'avait rien eu de tout ceci. Elle avait découvert un Mage, puissant, admiré de tous, que l'existence de la simple fillette qu'elle était ne pouvait atteindre. Jamais elle ne pourrait attirer son attention, jamais elle ne pourrait lui révéler qui elle était. Pas dans l'état actuelle des choses, en tout cas. Alors elle avait décidé de travailler. De devenir une Mage. De devenir une S. Pour elle, aucun autre amour ne lui importait autant que celui-ci ? Celui qui lui échappait.

Alors pourquoi devrait-elle faciliter celui des autres ? Surtout lorsqu'ils se bornaient à vouloir en découvrir un différent du sien. Elle n'avait aucune raison valable de le faire.

Elle se redressa soudainement, surprenant toutes les filles qui s'étaient penchées vers elle, s'inquiétant de la voir ainsi prostrée. Le regard qu'elle adressa aux autres, froids, et transperçant, aurait pu faire pâlir Laxus lui-même. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre aux regards interrogateurs des filles, se levant, ou plutôt, descendant de sa table, tournant obstinément le dos aux demoiselles, qui ne comprenaient pas son comportement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Cana, demanda la voix impérieuse d'Erza, dans son dos.

-Si vous êtes suffisamment bête pour croire que cette pauvre date sur un calendrier peut vous permettre de voir l'amour apparaître, vous vous trompez ! Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour satisfaire votre curiosité égoïste ! cracha-t-elle, avant de disparaître au dehors.

Elle avait fait en sorte de rester la plus calme possible, mais elle n'avait pu retenir la sécheresse de ses mots, qui traduisaient parfaitement son état d'esprit. Elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans le bâtiment, l'atmosphère qu'il y régnait lui déplaisait plus qu'autre chose.

Pourtant, en sortant dans la rue, son regard tomba sur une silhouette, sombre et solitaire, appuyé contre la maison face à la Guilde. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître Grey. Son regard était posé sur elle, et l'écrasait de ses prunelles sombres, comme s'il parvenait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. C'était son passé, ses blessures. Même à lui, elle n'en pourrait jamais en parler. C'était beaucoup trop présent en elle et personnel pour pouvoir faire autrement. Mais elle s'avança tout de même vers lui, préférant l'affronter plutôt que de le fuir.

-En quoi crois-tu, Cana ? demanda-t-il, calmement.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle prit le temps d'observer les passants, autour d'eux. Même dans l'air de cette ville, la fête du jour était très présente. Les couples se baladaient, bras dessus bras dessous, roucoulant tendrement, pour un oui ou pour un non. Et ça l'écœurait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller à se genre de sentiments. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

-Ce en quoi je crois ?

Le seul sentiment qui pouvait se rapprocher de cet amour que tous recherché tant, elle comprit, bien que différemment, c'était celui qu'elle avait toujours ressenti avec eux. Plus beau, plus fort sans doute que tous les autres. Auprès d'eux, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle était sereine. Vivante. Loin d'eux, elle mourrait. Tout simplement. Oui, elle croyait en eux bien plus qu'en tout autre chose. Aucune Saint-Valentin, aussi désespérante soit-elle, ne pourrait lui faire oublier à quel point elle aimait tous ces Mages.

- Toute cette joyeuse bande fou ! conclut-elle en se retournant vers Fairy Tail, ouvrant grand les bras comme pour mieux embrasser la vue qui se dressait devant elle.

Elle resta ainsi un long moment, prenant tout son temps pour observer ce lieu incroyable, dans lequel elle avait eu la chance de grandir, rire et s'amuser. Oui, la vie qu'elle menait pouvait compenser le manque. Mais elle ne voulait pas le faire taire de cette façon. Elle voulait vraiment connaître ce sentiment.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais croire en une seule personne ?

Elle se retourna soudainement, faisant maintenant face au Mage de Glace qui s'était approché pour lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille. La lueur dans son regard la surpris beaucoup. On ne pouvait pas voir souvent ce genre d'étincelle dans les yeux de Grey. On ne pouvait même jamais la voir. D'ailleurs, elle pensait en connaître la raison.

Cette lueur… C'est elle-même qu'elle observait, dans ce regard sombre, qui faisait tomber tant de jeunes filles, Jubia comprise. C'était son reflet, tout simplement. Et à cet instant, ce simple reflet lui paraissait étrange. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette image. Elle paraissait trop parfaite, trop idéale. Tout ce qu'elle n'était pas.

-Pas pour l'instant.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à répondre, la question et la proximité du Mage l'ayant quelque peu désarçonnée. Après tout, elle ne resterait pas éternellement dans sa solitude. Mais pour l'instant, rien d'autre ne l'intéressait réellement.

-Tu comptes rester dans ta tristesse pour toujours ?

Le ton n'était plus aussi doux. Il était devenu sec, voir même cassant. Ce qu'il la fit quelque peu reculer, sous le coup de la surprise. Il y avait trop de contraste, trop de changement rapide dans le comportement du Mage. Ce n'était pas le genre de comportement auquel tous étaient habitués.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ! répondit-elle un peu trop méchamment à son goût, mais elle n'appréciait pas vraiment la tournure de la conversation.

Une fois de plus, le regard se durcit, rendant l'atmosphère électrique, intenable. La situation lui échappait quelque peu. Et pour une voyante, elle pouvait bien avouer qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là Et encore moins la suivante.

Subitement, rageusement même, sans crier gare, le jeune s'était avancé, se jetant presque sur elle, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains, et écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Puis, peu à peu, elle prit conscience des douces mains posaient sur ses joues, des chaudes lèvres sucrées sur les siennes, et de la proximité du Mage. Oui, vraiment, pour une voyante, c'était un comble.

Peu à peu, le baiser s'intensifia, et la jeune femme prit de plus en plus conscience du geste de Grey. Mais il était hors de question de s'écarter. Elle prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir pour ça ! Bien plus qu'avec n'importe quel homme avec lequel elle avait passé du temps jusqu'à présent. Peu à peu, elle prit conscience d'une nouvelle chose. Une petite voix, quelque part au fin fond de son esprit embrumait par les vapeurs d'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré, et qui commençait enfin à faire effet, lui disait qu'elle devait faire attention. Tout stopper, ou elle ne pourrait plus tenir son engagement.

-Gre… Grey, arrête, s'il-te-plaît ! demanda-t-elle difficilement, tout en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte du Mage, qui avait entouré sa taille de ses bras.

-Hnn… grogna le jeune homme, en lâchant prise difficilement.

Il s'écarta tout de même, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Une nouvelle fois son regard avait changé. A nouveau elle y retrouvait cette image trop parfaite d'elle-même, qui l'effrayait. C'était à cause de ça, qu'elle voulait calmer le jeu. En aucun cas elle ne se sentait capable, du moins pour l'instant, de donner autant que le Mage semblait vouloir lui offrir. Il était un peu trop…

-Décidément, je ne te voyais pas si romantique… murmura-t-elle, tout en souriant tristement.

Oui, romantique, c'était le mot. Elle venait de mettre à jour la face cachée de Grey, celle qu'il ne montrait jamais, mais que tous deviné. Il n'y avait que lui pour se décider le jour de la Saint-Valentin, après une grande conversation qui finissait par les poings entre fille, pour exposer ainsi ses sentiments. Et elle n'appréciait pas ! Elle qui avait horreur de cette foutue journée, il fallait qu'il ait fait le premier pas ce jour là. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça.

-Désolée Grey, souffla-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, son regard ne se durcit pas. Il resta doux, lumineux. Compréhensif.

-Tu comptes rester dans ta solitude, pour toujours ? demanda-t-il, calmement.

-Surement pas. Mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose, avant de réellement pouvoir rendre les sentiments que l'on m'offre. Je ne m'en sens pas capable pour l'instant.

Il se recula, non sans laisser glisser doucement ses doigts sur l'une de ses joues, jouant ainsi avec ses longues mèches. Décidément, il fallait vraiment qu'elle réussisse. Le plus rapidement possible. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ses relations d'un soir, sans lendemain, qu'elle s'imposait, pour ne pas souffrir plus qu'elle ne souffrait déjà. Mais au moins, elle savait que quelqu'un l'attendait.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à réussir. Devenir une Mage de Rang S, au prochain Examen. Tout simplement. Et faire en sorte que son père soit fière d'elle, et la reconnaisse.

Fichue Saint-Valentin, elle pouvait bien dire qu'elle détestait cette fin. Elle la rendait beaucoup trop fleur bleue ! Ca n'allait pas. Elle n'était pas romantique, et cette fête était inutile. Mais au moins, elle avait réussi à retrouver la motivation suffisante pour réussir l'Examen.

-Qui sait, peut-être qu'à la prochaine Saint-Valentin, on arrivera à quelque chose ! ironisa le Mage de Glace, la piquant au vif.

-Toi ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

* * *

Des avis ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voivi déjà le second OS, grâce à Baella, qui m'a proposée un JellalxErza, ce qui m'a obligée à me souvenir de ce très court OS, écris il y a un peu plus d'un an, suite à la magnifique fin de l'Arc Oracion Seil, qui m'avait tant émue ! Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Et je remercie ceux qui ont pris la peine de donner leur avis sur le premier OS !

* * *

_**Juste un Regard**_

Erza...  
Voilà le seul mot dont j'avais pu me souvenir après mon réveil. J'avais peut-être tout oublié, mais je savais, ou plutôt je connaissais l'importance de ce nom. Je pouvais sentir en lui, dans ce simple nom, toute la bonté et la gentillesse qu'il contenait. Cette personne était quelqu'un de bien, il n'y avait aucun doute possible !  
Ce fut ma toute première pensée. J'eus ensuite l'impression qu'une sorte de mission m'avait été attribué. Durant mon sommeil, j'avais pu entendre de multiples conversations qui s'étaient tenues autour de moi. J'avais clairement entendu le mot Nirvana. Au plus profond de moi, je savais que je connaissais ce nom. Et maintenant que j'étais réveillé, je sentais une énergie familière, au loin, qui m'appelait. C'était sûrement ce Nirvana...  
Tel un automate, je m'étais dirigé vers cette énergie.  
C'est à cet endroit que j'avais enfin pu découvrir la vraie signification d'Erza. Elle n'était pas que bonté et gentillesse. Elle était aussi fierté, sensibilité, courage et pardon. Elle m'avait tout raconté. Tout ce que j'avais oublié... J'avais oublié qu'étant enfant, nous avions tous les deux été exploités par des personnes mal-attentionné, que j'avais par la suite rejointes, pour un futur incertain. J'avais même tué un de mes amis, de mes propres mains. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle me contait tous ceci, je prenais conscience des horreurs que j'avais commises. J'avais cru devenir fou.  
Heureusement, elle m'avait tendu la main. Elle m'avait fait racheter mes pêchés en participant à la destruction de Nirvana, qui se trouvait être une arme pouvant renverser les lois fondamentales de notre monde : le Bien et le Mal. Plusieurs guildes officielles, des guildes de mages, avaient été engagées dans le but d'arrêter Oracion Seis, une guilde Noir, qui souhaitait utiliser Nirvana. Erza appartenait à la guilde de Fairy Tail, une des guildes officielles qui avaient formé l'alliance. Il y avait aussi Blue Pegasus, avec trois mages plutôt loufoques, Lamia Scale, avec trois autres mages puissants, Fairy Tail, sûrement la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore. Et enfin, il y avait Cat Shelter, qui avait failli subir la première attaque de Nirvana. Une seule mage représentait cette guilde, Wendy. Une enfant de douze ou treize ans, utilisant la magie de Soutien.  
Après la destruction de Nirvana, nous nous étions tous retrouvés à la sortie de la forêt Noire. Tous faisaient part de leur joie de s'en être sorti vivant. Mais la joie n'avait pas duré. Elle avait été aussi éphémère que mes espoirs d'oublier mes erreurs passés.  
L'armée de Fiore, qui avait eu vent du grabuge provoquait par Nirvana, était arrivée, troublant la joie omniprésente. Lorsqu'ils m'avaient vu, ils avaient proclamé haut et fort :

_"Jellal Fernandez, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !"_

Et là, tout mes espoirs avaient été détruis. J'avais néanmoins gardé une expression détachée. Les mages de guildes avait d'ailleurs voulu m'aider, mais j'avais refusé, voulant plus que tout payer pour mes pêchés...

Je repensais à tout ceci, du fond de ma cellule. J'avais très bien vu l'expression d'Erza. Elle s'était mordue les lèvres, empêchant ainsi les larmes de couler. J'avais aussi vu la consternation sur les visages des autres mages. Mais je n'avais pas pu détacher mon regard du dos de Titania. Elle avait voulu à tout prix rester digne devant ses amis, j'en étais sur. Voilà un autre mot qui la qualifiait à merveille. Fierté. De même qu'un autre, que j'avais pu lui souffler en disparaissant dans le véhicule Magique. _Scarlet_.

Mais depuis ce jour, son visage hanté la moindre de mes pensées. Je n'arrivais pas à l'effacer de mes souvenirs. C'était impossible. Et être seul, dans une cellule sombre et humide, n'arrangeait rien. Mais si je pouvais la voir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, j'arriverai peut-être à l'oublier...

_Jellal..._  
_Ce nom hantait mes rêves depuis tellement longtemps ! Sans doute depuis sept longues années. Ou bien depuis quelques mois. Ces quelques mois où, comme par magie, il était réapparu dans ma vie, qu'il avait quittée dans un océan de larmes alors que nous n'avions que douze ans. Ces quelques mois qui avaient fait de mon existence un véritable enfer, rempli de lutte, toutes plus ardus les unes que les autres. Mais j'avais toujours su surmonter toutes ces épreuves, grâce à la guilde. Fairy Tail était un lieu familial, même si je devais fréquemment stopper les combats entre Natsu et Grey. Ces deux là étaient comme mes frères, mais leurs caractères étaient si semblables qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à tenir une journée sans se battre, se qui amusaient certains, et indisposaient d'autres._  
_Mais je n'arrivais tout de même pas à oublier Jellal. Son visage qui n'affichait aucune expression lorsque l'armée l'avait emmené. Lorsqu'il avait murmuré, doucement, ce nom qu'il m'avait offert. Ou encore lorsqu'il avait voulu détruire Nirvana avec une magie lié au corps. Cela avait échoué, mais je n'avais pas pu cacher mon appréhension de le voir mourir sous mes yeux. Et devant l'ennemi ! Mais à ce moment, je m'en étais moquée!_  
_Je m'étais également affolée en apprenant qu'il s'était attaqué, accompagné de Natsu, au Maître de la guilde d'Oracion Seis._  
_En faite, à chaque seconde où je ne l'avais pas vu, j'étais tellement paniquée, que je ne savais plus quoi faire. A chaque coup qu'il avait pris, j'avais cru défaillir. Et après ces instants où j'avais cru mourir, la rage avait peu à peu fait place._  
_Je me levai tout à coup. Il fallait que je le voie, que je mette les choses au clair. Toute l'armée de Fiore ne pourrait m'arrêter._  
_Et maintenant, je me trouve devant lui. Il n'y a que les barreaux de sa cellule qui nous séparent. Aucun mot n'est échangé. Juste un regard, long, doux, disant tout._  
_Et je repars, ne disant toujours rien. Pourtant, au fond de la pièce, l'air porte encore ces simples mots..._

_Je t'aime..._

* * *

_Avis ? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Me voilà avec un nouvel OS ! Celui ci est spécial, je l'ai écrit à partir d'un chapitre d'une de mes vieilles fictions non publiés sur ce site. Il parle de deux personnages que je trouve fortement attachant, contrairement à certains, alors voilà, j'espère qu'il vou plaira !_

* * *

**_A la_****_ Vie_**

_Rire, Boire, Courir, Chanter, S'amuser, Danser, Parler, Se battre, Observer, Sourire, Et encore Rire…_

Y-a-t-il seulement une place pour la tristesse ? Pour le désespoir ? Jamais aucune parole échangée n'était dite dans le but de blesser. Tout ici respire la joie, l'espoir et le goût de la vie. Pourquoi les mots pleurs et larmes devraient-ils exister ?

Tous vivaient avec cette vision des choses. La vision d'une vie sereine, calme, remplie de joie. Mais c'était faux. Tous s'étaient leurrés. La naïveté était de mise. Personne ne pensait avoir à verser la moindre larme, un jour, hormis celle de leur joie de vivre.

Mais c'était finalement arrivé. Le malheur s'était abattu sur la Guilde. Et le malheur avait le nom de la mort. La mort d'un être cher pour tous. La mort d'une sœur. La mort d'une amie proche. La mort d'une confidente… La mort de tellement de choses, résumées à un si petit corps, dans la fleur de l'âge, montrant ainsi toute l'injustice du monde. Une enfant qui avait tellement de rêves à accomplir, réduits à néant en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le rêve de vivre, d'aimer, d'être aimé, de croquer la vie à pleine dent. D'exister.

Sauf que la vie, elle, elle l'avait perdue. Et d'autre d'autres belles choses avec elle.

On dit qu'à Fairy Tail, tous les Mages ont une peine cachée, un lourd secret qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître, un passé tragique, quelque chose qui faisait qu'il connaissait le prix de la vie, et avec quel intensité il fallait profiter de chaque seconde qui nous étaient offertes. Quelque chose qu'ils cachaient tous aux autres. Quelque chose qui les rendaient unique et indispensable.

A partir de ce jour fatidique, ils avaient tous partagé la peine de Mirajane et Elfman.

La triste réalité de la mort de Lisanna avait touchés tous les Mages. Leur retour, leurs larmes, leurs blessures, leur corps meurtris, l'absence de leur chère sœur, tous ces détails leur avaient mis la puce à l'oreille. Il avait fallu peu de temps pour que la vérité éclate. Une simple question du Maître, et l'inimaginable était arrivée. Le cri déchirant de Mira avait fusé, et dans un souffle, elle avait hurlé sa peine, prouvant la mort de l'adolescente. Le calme était parti, la tempête était là.

Pour la plupart des personnes présentes, sur l'instant, le plus choquant n'avait pas été l'annonce de la mort de leur amie, non, personne n'avait encore pu réellement réaliser ce que pouvait impliquer la chose. Mais c'était plutôt le fait de voir Mira dans cet état, qui en avait ému plus d'un. On ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer. D'ailleurs, qui aurait cru qu'elle était capable de ressentir ce genre d'émotion ? La voir dans cet état avait donc fendu le cœur à tous. La si combative Mirajane, le Démon de Fairy Tail, montrait une part d'elle-même que personne n'avait sans doute jamais vu.

Quand tous avaient compris ce qu'il s'était passé, les cris, les larmes, les plaintes avaient fusés, toutes plus attristantes les unes que les autres. Les Mages s'observaient les uns les autres, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Levy, une jeune Mage des Mots, qui venait d'intégrer la Guilde, regardait partout autour d'elle, dans l'espoir infime qu'elle se soit trompée. Que ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Mais tous les autres étaient comme elle, complètement désorientés, ne trouvant que les larmes pour faire face à l'océan de tristesse qui s'était opposé à eux.

Mais le pire n'était toujours pas arrivé, de même que leur totale compréhension de la situation. A ce moment, la Guilde était figée, comme si elle attendait le moment fatidique où la tempête s'abattrait complètement.

Lorsque tout le monde étaient partis s'assoir, ne trouvant plus la force de rester debout, la porte d'entrée c'était ouverte à la volée. Natsu était entrée, son habituelle sourire accroché au visage. Les mots lui étaient restés en travers de la gorge quand il avait vu et senti le désespoir qui hanté la Guilde. Son regard avait parcouru la salle, s'arrêtant brièvement sur chaque Mage, détaillant leurs expressions, observant leurs larmes, écoutant leurs cris de détresse, pour finalement s'arrêter sur Mira et Elfman, à terre, complètement désemparés. Aucun mot, aucun geste ne fut effectué, le simple regard qu'il échangea avec le Démon lui suffit. Les larmes coulèrent à flot, et son visage se déforma. Il n'avait pas parlé, juste pleuré, cherchant à savoir si c'était une énorme blague, un poisson d'avril, bien que ce ne soit pas du tout l'époque, et finalement, tourna les talons.

C'est à ce moment que la plupart avaient réalisé que quelque chose avait disparu. Qu'un vide s'était créé, aussi bien autour d'eux que dans leur cœur, un vide qui ne serait sans doute jamais comblé, malgré tous les efforts qui pourraient être mis en place. Un vide que tous partageraient, maintenant et pour toujours.

Chacun savait pertinemment que la mort était essentielle à la vie, mais à cet instant, personne ne comprenait plus rien au monde dans lequel il vivait. Si on appréhendait tant la mort tout le long de notre vie, ce n'était pas pour partir à Quinze ans ! C'était pour avoir le temps de rêver, d'apprendre, de vivre ! Et au lieu de ça, Lisanna avait à peine eu le temps de sourire, à peine eu le temps de rire, à peine eu le temps de rêver, et à peine eu le temps de vivre. Elle n'avait eu le temps de rien.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

La voix du Maître avait retenti, calme, posé, malgré les larmes qui constellaient son visage. Les membres les plus âgés de la Guilde avaient déjà pu observer chez lui de vives émotions, telle que la tristesse, la peine, l'effondrement, mais jamais aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais vu verser la moindre larme. Après tout, chacun des Mages pensait que, de tous, le Maître Makarov était la personne la plus inébranlable, la personne sur qui tous pouvaient se reposer dans les moments difficiles. Mais cette épreuve leur avait appris qu'il était comme eux, un homme, que les nombreuses années et épreuves qu'il avait traversées l'avait assagi.

Il ne regardait personne, assis sur le comptoir, faisant pourtant face à tout le monde. Il laissait tomber ses larmes, sans honte, partageant avec tous sa profonde tristesse d'avoir perdu l'un de ses enfants. Mira et Elfman s'étaient tournés vers lui, toujours prostrés. Contrairement à ce à quoi tous s'attendaient, ça avait été le grand adolescent qui avait pris la parole, contenant avec grande peine les tremblements de sa voix, et les violents hoquets que son corps lui imposait, contre sa volonté.

-J'ai réalisé un Take-Over complet, grâce à l'esprit du Roi des Bêtes dans l'espoir de battre la créature que nous affrontions. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à avoir le dessus sur lui. J'ai perdu conscience. Quand je me suis réveillée, Lisanna était… Elle était….

Il n'avait pu terminer son explication, l'émotion lui prenant la gorge.

-Lisanna a tenté de le réveiller. Elle s'est interposée entre lui et sa proie. Un coup a suffit. Elle m'a parlée… Elle était toujours vivante… Et son corps a disparu…

Leurs pleurs avaient redoublés d'intensité. Elfman s'en voulait. Bien plus que ce tous pouvaient bien s'imaginer. L'image de sa sœur, sa chère sœur, l'une des seules personnes au monde qui parvenaient à le comprendre. Ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là le hanterait sans doute toute sa vie. Une simple erreur de sa part, pour sauver la vie de ses chères sœurs. Lisanna avait voulu les sauver, et elle en avait payé le prix fort. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle avait pu leur faire. Le cadeau de sa vie. Mais ça n'était en aucun cas juste. Et malheureusement, c'était le poids que porterait l'homme pour le restant de sa vie.

Cette pensée était sans doute inhumaine dans un tel moment, mais certains restaient persuadés que c'était le genre de mort qu'elle désirait. Mourir pour sa famille.

Certains étaient alors sortis. L'atmosphère lourde et oppressante du bâtiment, les larmes, les cris, personne ne pouvait supporter tant de tristesse. La peine venait, les prenait à la gorge, les étouffant dans ses bras sournois, et les vidait de leur force, les laissant complètement amorphe.

Au dehors, au cœur même de la ville, l'activité avait été stoppée. Le silence était devenu presque religieux, comme si le troubler était le pire des pêchers. Les gens osaient à peine s'adresser la parole. Plus aucun rire ne résonnait à travers les rues. Plus rien, comme si la ville était morte.

La raison de cette ambiance maussade était pourtant simple. La réponse se trouvait dans l'air, et dans toute la ville. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. La joie et la bonne humeur qui émanait continuellement de Fairy Tail n'était pas là. La bruyante Guilde était ce jour là, comme inexistante. Et les habitants s'en étaient rendu compte. Et avaient bien vite compris, et finalement, agis en conséquence. Ils partageaient tous la peine des Mages. Un lien s'était formé entre la ville et eux. Un lien entre la ville et sa Guilde.

-Dis, Maman, pourquoi les Mages sont tristes ?

La petite voix avait résonné dans les rues silencieuses, troublant le blanc pensant qui s'était installé. Chacun observa doucement le jeune garçon, souhaitant à cet instant retomber dans la douce naïveté de l'enfance. Sa mère le regarda dans les yeux, tendrement, lui passa une main dans les cheveux, lui caressant la tête, mimant le geste de le rassurer, bien que par ce geste, c'était elle qu'elle réconfortait.

-Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi la vie est injuste, et ils pleurent le vide qui s'est créé en eux… Sans doute…

-Dans leur cœur ?

La mère acquiesça doucement, le regard perdu dans le vague. En cet instant, ceux que tous considéraient comme des marginaux, des fous dangereux, mais définitivement de joyeux compagnons, avaient révélé une part de leur être qu'aucun villageois ne pourraient oublier. A jamais, ils seraient liés au mages de Fairy Tail. Liés par la peine et la tristesse. Celles d'avoir perdu une enfant, une amie, une sœur, une voisine…

Pendant ce temps, Natsu courrait. Courrait à en perdre haleine. Il fuyait. Sans regarder en arrière. Il prenait ses distances avec cette ville lourde de peine, où il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne voulait pas voir toutes ces émotions sur les visages qu'il croisait. Il voulait voir un sourire. Un magnifique sourire, doux et rassurant. Son sourire. Pourquoi le Sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Il avait déjà perd son père, sa seule famille, le seul être en qui il avait une confiance inébranlable. Alors pourquoi ? Pour elle ? Elle n'avait pas mérité ça. Non. Elle était la gentillesse incarnée, la bonté à l'était pure, elle était… tant de chose. Elle était son amie, sa chère amie, celle sur qui il pouvait compter, en tout moment, surtout les plus durs. Elle l'avait écouté, sans se moquer. Elle avait cru en lui, en son père, en son histoire.

En entendant le mot « Dragon », elle avait été l'une des rares à ne pas rire. Au contraire, elle était venue lui parler. Lui avait posé des questions, s'était intéressée à lui et à son père. Elle avait rêvé avec lui, avant la naissance d'Happy, lorsque cet étrange œuf leur était tombé dessus. Elle l'avait aidé, l'avait couvé, lui avait offert toute son attention, tout son amour. L'avait même conseillé. Elle avait, au même titre que lui, attendu la venue au monde de ce petit Dragon ? Et finalement, aucune déception n'avait vu le jour dans ses yeux lorsqu'enfin, l'œuf avait éclot. Non, elle avait accueilli le petit chat qu'était alors Happy de tout son cœur, et de tout son amour. Sincèrement, avec cette tendresse qui la caractérisait tant. Et ils l'avaient élevé ensemble.

Oui, c'était son amie, celle qui l'avait toujours soutenu, quoi qu'il fasse.

Au bord de la rivière, il s'effondra. Il n'avait plus de force. Plus la force. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Alors les larmes coulèrent. Et s'écrasèrent au sol. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il se contentait de pleurer, de gémir, de trembler. Il voulait vraiment voir son sourire. Au moins une dernière fois, pour se faire à l'idée. Mais non, on lui avait retiré ce droit. Il ne pourrait pas non plus la serrer dans ses bras, ne pourrait plus sentir sa douce odeur sucré. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la voir. Purement et simplement. Et il pleurait. A chaude larme, de tout son cœur, confiant sa peine à la terre et au ciel mêlé, hurlant sa douleur à qui voulait l'entendre.

-Natsu…

Derrière lui, le chat bleu si étrange arriva, volant à l'aide de ses petites ailes blanches. Même pour lui, pour lui montrer qu'il fallait rester fort, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter. Les larmes continuait de couler, toujours plus violement, au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs affluaient. Ce jour là, avec ce singe, dans la Forêt de l'Est. Cette autre nuit, où Guildartz les avait sauvés. Et tous ces autres jours, ils s'étaient amusés comme des fous, oubliant quelques temps le sérieux de la vie et le travail.

Non, l'époque des rires et des jeux était belle et bien révolue, loin derrière eux, irrattrapable.

Le surlendemain avait été célébrées les funérailles de Lisanna. Bien qu'il n'y ait plus de corps, une tombe en son honneur avait été érigée dans le cimetière de Magnolia. La pierre avait été garnie de fleur, toutes plus belle les unes que les autres. Le ciel avait beaucoup pleuré, ce jour là, montrant ainsi sa propre peine devant la perte d'une de ses enfants. L'ensemble d'habits noirs finissait de donner un air sinistre à la scène, bien plus que pour n'importe quel enterrement. Les larmes de Mira et Elfman avaient été intarissables, de même que pour la plupart des Mages. Chacun des Mages avait pleuré, tant et si bien qu'ils s'étaient vidés de leur force, faute de pouvoir y résister. Bien pire que la plus horribles des douleurs physiques, la peine de leur cœur les lançait continuellement, vibrant terriblement, se rappelant sournoisement à leur mémoire à chaque fois qu'ils s'imaginaient apaisés.

Et devant cet ensemble, symbole de tristesse, de désespoir, de tous les malheurs du monde, tous s'étaient demandés s'il était toujours possible de _Rire, Boire, Courir, Chanter, S'amuser, Danser, Parler, Se battre, Observer, Sourire, Et encore Rire…_

De même, était-il encore possible d'espérer ? Quand on connaissait une telle mort, aucun espoir n'était admit, tant et si bien que le monde se paraît des sombres couleurs de la peur.

La peur de la mort est ce qui nous rend plus fort, mais à cet instant, cette simple pensée écoeurait celui qui pouvait encore se permettre de la proférer. La peur n'avait pas empêché Lisanna de disparaître. Au contraire, il semblait qu'elle avait précipité sa mort. Elle avait eu peur pour son frère, et avait volé à son secours… Mais l'oiseau avait perdu ses ailes, et rien ne lui permettrait de les retrouver. Rien ni personne.

A la Guilde, rien n'avait plus jamais été pareille. Mira n'avait plus jamais accepté de Requête. Elle n'avait pas abandonné sa Magie, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé de repartir. Elle avait plutôt décidé d'aider Fairy Tail en devenant Barmaid et en gérant les Missions. Tout en elle avait changé. De sa façon de s'habiller au ton qu'elle employait pour parler avec les Mages. Avec Erza, elle avait mis fin à leur duel régulier, préférant discuter calmement avec elle, comme si l'animosité qui existait précédemment dans leur relation n'avait jamais existé. Au fur et à mesure, elle avait montré un tout nouveau caractère. Le Démon avait fait place à l'Ange, qui avait un goût amer de Nostalgie. Elle était devenue douce et à l'écoute, s'amusant à parfois faire l'entremetteuse pour les différentes personnes de la Guilde. Ce vif changement n'avait échappé à personnes, et en avait choqué plus d'un. Mais personne n'avait osé faire le moindre commentaire, par respect pour la jeune femme brisée.

Elfman, quand à lui, avait subit l'effet inverse. Il était devenu un homme, un vrai, comme il aimait le dire. Certain disait de lui qu'il était devenu l'Homme le plus fort de Fairy Tail, et il était d'ailleurs craint pour cette raison. Lui n'avait pas abandonné les requêtes, au contraire, il s'était plongé dedans, pour oublier, et réparer sa faute.

Natsu et Happy s'était réfugiés dans leur Jardin Secret, qu'ils partageaient avec Lisanna, depuis des années. Là-bas, ils avaient fait leur propre pierre tombale, en son honneur. Pour ne pas oublier. Et pour se remémorer la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite, quelques années auparavant. Car il savait. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de la tenir. Pour lui elle était toujours en vie. Il le sentait. Il le savait. Alors hors de question de baisser les bras. Comme pour son père, il retournerait ciel et terre, mais il la retrouverait. C'était sa promesse. La promesse faite à celle qu'il considérait bien plus qu'une simple amie d'enfance.

_« Je te le promets, quand tu te perdras à nouveau, je serais toujours là pour te retrouver ! »_

_Rire, Boire, Courir, Chanter, S'amuser, Danser, Parler, Se battre, Observer, Sourire, Et encore Rire…_

Avec le temps, la vie avait repris son cours, et plus personne n'avait plus parlé de Lisanna. Elle restait dans les mémoires, inoubliable. Mais personne n'osait raviver la douleur dans les cœurs. Parler de la jeune Strauss était devenu tabou, dans un sens, bien qu'à l'occasion, Mira n'hésitait pas à vanter les qualités de sa chère petite sœur. Lorsqu'Elfman n'était pas là. Lui ne supportait plus d'entendre parler de la jeune adolescente. A chaque fois, le souvenir des larmes de Mira lui revenait, l'horrible sensation de frapper sa sœur était là, l'abominable impression de vide dans son cœur revenait, toujours plus fort, le paralysant, lui coupant toute envie de s'amuser comme il avait réapprit à le faire. Dans ces moments là, il désertait complètement la Guilde, s'exilant à l'aide d'une longue Mission, où il extériorisait toute sa peine.

Au cours de ces deux dernières années, la Guilde avait gagné plusieurs nouveaux membres. Des Mages de toutes origines, aux pouvoirs variés, aux caractères tous plus différents les uns que les autres. A l'histoire poignante, à la présence rassurante. Mais de tous ces Mages, aucun n'avaient pu combler l'immense vide qu'avait causé la disparition de la plus jeune des Strauss.

Pourtant, un beau jour, une femme était apparue, venue de nulle part, accompagné d'un chat et d'un Dragon. Elle avait offert son sourire à la Guilde, son caractère, et tellement plus. Elle avait pleuré avec eux. Elle avait ri avec eux. Elle avait bu… Elle avait tout fait avec eux, parce qu'ils étaient sa famille, ses amis, et tellement plus. Alors oui, chacun de ceux qui avaient connu la jeune Lisanna reconnaissant en la jeune Lucy une certaine ressemblance. Ils retrouvaient en elle un peu de ce qu'ils aimaient tant chez la jeune disparue. Surtout de part sa relation avec Natsu.

D'ailleurs, pour ce dernier, la rencontre avec la blonde avait été tout simplement explosive. Dans tous les sens du terme. Un sauvetage express des bras d'un Mage Noir sans foi ni loi, une destruction de port en bonne et due forme, une course poursuite effrénée avec la garde Royale… Tant de souvenirs qu'il n'oublierait pour rien au monde, et ceux, dès leur première rencontre. C'était belle et bien le signe qu'elle avait sa place à Fairy Tail.

Et le temps passa. Pour lui, l'image de Lucy se superposait, parfois, avec celle de Lisanna. Certaines de ses phrases, ses remarques, sa façon d'être, aussi. Beaucoup de chose, qui faisait d'elle une personne pour qui il avait une vive affection. Pourtant, même à ses côtés, il n'arrivait pas à oublier la perte tragique de son amie d'enfance. Chaque jour il pensait à elle, et chaque année passée n'enlevait en rien la peine qui alourdissait son cœur.

Et chaque date anniversaire se trouvait être particulièrement horrible. Et celle-ci ne serait surement pas différente des autres. La pluie qui ne cessait de tomber n'aidant pas à égailler ce sinistre tableau. De même que l'ambiance de la Guilde, loin des festivités habituelles. Le temps extérieur avait semblé ramollir chacun des Mages, les empêchant de lancer une de leur fameuse bataille. Bataille à laquelle Erza aurait mis fin sans pitié, comme à son habitude. Non, il n'y avait pas à dire, l'atmosphère réunissait tous les ingrédients idéaux pour une non-activité général. Et voir Mira, l'air apaisée, dans sa longue tenue noire, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Décidément, ce n'était pas la journée de Natsu. De toute manière, la pluie avait un drôle d'effet sur lui. Tout le monde le savait. Et il en profitait bien. Chaque année, il faisait en sorte de ne pas être présent à la Guilde lors de la date anniversaire, pour ne pas avoir à affronter les mines attristées des Mages. De la même façon, il évitait toujours soigneusement la Cathédrale Caldia, pour ne pas avoir à passer trop près du cimetière, là où se trouvait la tombe officielle de son amie. Il ne voulait pas voir cet endroit, qu'il jugeait trop sombre, trop terne. L'endroit ne correspondait pas du tout à Lisanna.

Elle ne méritait pas qu'on pense à elle dans un endroit froid, triste, et si gris. Sans couleur. Elle était un soleil, un rayon lumineux parmi les ténèbres de la vie, alors non, décidément, cette fichue cathédrale n'était pas faite pour elle ! Il n'y avait que le crépuscule qui pouvait être à sa hauteur. Le crépuscule et ce vent d'espoir qu'il apportait, faisant naître le sourire dans le cœur des hommes, de part ses couleurs et sa chaleur. C'était tout à fait elle.

Pourtant, cette année là avait dérogé à la règle. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. Sans doute la présence de Lucy, qui parvenait, bien que difficilement, à atténuer sa peine. Ou bien ce temps, maussade et triste. Et même ce sentiment qui s'insinuait en lui, doucement, presque sournoisement. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre un nom dessus, pourtant, il savait que quelque chose allait se passer. C'était une certitude. C'est ce qui le tira de son sommeille de plomb. Ca et l'étrange odeur présente sans l'air. Odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

Pourtant, il ne parvint jamais à conclure sa phrase. En plein milieu de sa tirade, la terre se mit à trembler, et l'air sembla même se transformer. Il lui semblait qu'il se trouvait en plein rêve, qu'il n'était plus sur Earthland, mais dans un autre monde, à la limite entre le rêve et la réalité.

Pour tous les Mages présents, c'était une scène de fin du monde qui se jouait sous leurs yeux ébahis. La Guilde et la ville étaient en train de se dissoudre, aspirées par le ciel, qui à défaut de leur tomber sur la tête, les engloutissaient dans sa sinistre noirceur. Rien n'allait plus. Personne ne pourrait leur venir en aide. Ils allaient disparaître ainsi, sans crier gare, et tomberaient dans l'oubli, comme tant d'autre avant eux. C'était leur punition alors ? Celle qu'ils devaient subir, un jour ou l'autre, pour tant de joie et tant de vie ? Ils devaient donc payer pour avoir eu la chance de vivre une si belle vie ? Surement… Mais personne ne prit réellement conscience de la réalité. Hormis le Maître, seul, regardant cette scène de désespoir, sans même pouvoir sauver la vie de ses enfants. « Que les dieux nous garde… » pensa-t-il, du haut de la grande bâtisse qu'était Fairy Tail. Puis il ferma les yeux sur ce qu'il pensait être sa dernière vision de ce monde, de sa vie.

_Rire, Boire, Courir, Chanter, S'amuser, Danser, Parler, Se battre, Observer, Sourire, Et encore Rire…_

Il l'avait retrouvée, il avait pu revoir son beau sourire. Il avait pu revoir son joli visage mimer l'énervement, sans grand résultat. Il avait pu revoir cette jolie teinte que prenaient ses yeux lorsqu'elle était surprise. Il avait même pu revoir cette joie silencieuse qui se lisait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle le voyait. Tout ça, il n'aurait jamais cru le voir ailleurs que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Mais elle était bien là, sous cette pluie battante, avec ce mélange de tristesse et de nostalgie dans les yeux. Elle était vivante, belle et bien. Elle avait pris la place d'une autre, contre sa volonté, soulageant la peine d'une autre Mirajane et d'un autre Elfman, au dépend de sa propre famille. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Et maintenant, elle était revenue. Avec eux, grâce à eux. En chair et en os, semblant revivre dans ce monde qui était le sien. Son monde.

Pouvoir à nouveau la sentir, près de lui, pour Natsu, rien ne pouvait égaler ce simple bonheur. Il avait tant espéré pouvoir la revoir, sentir sa douce odeur, sa tendre chaleur. Il se sentait bête de ne jamais en avoir profité, deux ans plus tôt. Et maintenant encore, il ne savait même pas comment réagir à cette étrange nouvelle. L'information peinait à arriver à son cerveau. Pourtant, elle était bien là, et il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir. Il n'en était pas question !

Mais il l'avait quand même laissée. Pour un instant bien sûr. Juste le temps de reposer son esprit, mis à rude épreuve par toutes ses émotions contradictoires qui s'étaient dernièrement emparées de lui. Et l'ambiance survoltée de la Guilde n'aidait pas. Il avait besoin de calme. Alors il était là, face à cette tombe, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Après tout, ce monument n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il était maintenant loin derrière lui, il ne faisait que lui rappeler la douleur de la disparition de son amie.

Amie ? N'était-elle pas plus, après tout, comme elle le disait si bien à l'époque. A l'époque, il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais maintenant, tout avait changé. Ils avaient grandi. Et puis, durant ces deux longues années, il avait pu se rendre compte que sans elle, la vie n'était plus pareille. Sans elle, il ne souriait plus de la même façon. Il n'était plus le même, tout simplement.

-Alors finalement, tu avais pris le temps de m'en faire une ?

Il se retourna subitement, à l'entente de la voix. Elle était là, derrière lui, les mains dans le dos, son si beau sourire accroché aux lèvres, une lueur nostalgique dans les yeux. Elle observait la pierre tombale, leur discussion passée lui revenant à l'esprit. Il s'en était souvenu. Pour elle, il s'était rappelé des couchers de soleil qu'elle affectionnait tant, de cet endroit, qui signifiait tellement pour eux… Il n'avait rien oublié, au contraire. Il avait entretenu son souvenir, jour après jour, gardant la tête haute en tout instant, fidèle à lui-même. Il n'avait pas changé. Il restait le petit garçon timide et craintif qui camouflait tout sous ses airs bagarreurs. Il était toujours l'enfant souriant et joyeux qui voyait chaque mage de la Guilde comme un membre de sa famille. Oh oui, deux longues années n'avaient pas réussi à venir à bout du caractère de ce petit garçon, maintenant devenu grand.

Personne n'avait changé. Aucun Mage. Aucune pierre de cette ville. Même le bâtiment. Certes, il avait subi quelques modifications, mais l'âme demeurait la même. Fairy Tail était une grande famille, où la vie pouvait prendre un sens nouveau. A tout instant, à tout moment, sans qu'on s'y attende. C'était ça, être une Guilde, après tout. C'était si…

-Vous… Vous m'avez tellement manqué, vous tous ! murmura-t-elle comme elle le pouvait, en larme, ne pouvant pas contenir ses pleurs plus longtemps.

Elle ne tenait plus. Elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous jetés sur elle, ne se faisant pas prier pour pleurer, rire et sourire. Comme si l'on pouvait empêcher les membres de Fairy Tail d'être naturels ! C'était une véritable folie. Là-bas, elle avait tenu bon. Mais plus maintenant. Pas devant lui. C'était trop dur, elle avait besoin de se libérer. Besoin de partager avec quelqu'un sa douleur, sa peine, elle avait besoin d'exister, à nouveau. Sa sœur et son frère ne pouvait pas la rassurer. Il fallait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un comme Natsu est son magnifique sourire, sa tendre chaleur, ses petites attentions, qui tenaient plus de la maladresse que sa volonté même, mais c'était de sa qu'elle avait besoin. Se sentir vivre, à travers son ami d'enfance, qui prenait doucement les teintes d'un prince charmant tant attendu. Oui, un prince charmant. Elle avait tant plaisanté à ce sujet des années auparavant qu'elle s'était surprise à se prendre au jeu. Elle était réellement tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle l'avait compris, lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, là-bas, dans ce monde si différent. Différent, mais pas tant que ça. Elle avait au moins pu y trouver l'amour d'une sœur et d'un frère, bien que ça n'est pas réellement été les siens. Là-bas elle avait compris. Rien ne pouvait remplacer pour elle les attentions de son ami d'enfance.

Soudain, deux bras forts l'attirèrent contre un torse tout aussi fort. Elle continua un temps de pleurer, de joie cette fois ci, puis s'arrêta, doucement, s'apaisant peu à peu sous l'effet de la douce chaleur du dragon. Elle avait toujours appréciée cette sensation. Avec lui, elle avait toujours eu le sentiment d'être à l'abri, en sécurité, loin de tout danger. Savoir Natsu proche d'elle la réconfortait. C'était un sentiment aussi fort que de savoir que sa sœur et son frère était en bonne santé. Rien n'égalait ceci.

-Maintenant, tu ne partiras plus, tu ne te perdras plus, il n'en est pas question !

Elle releva la tête, surprise par les mots du jeune Mage. Il n'avait jamais formulé cette promesse par d'aussi belles paroles. Il l'avait toujours énoncée à demi-mots, se contentant d'un « Oui » timide, lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question qui avait scellé leur pacte. Et puis… il n'en avait parlé qu'une seule fois. Pour elle, tout était resté imprimé dans son esprit, aussi clair et net que si elle vivait la scène au jour le jour, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il se souviendrait de ça, également. Elle observait son air sérieux, si différent du Natsu habituel. Une expression qui lui allait terriblement bien, selon elle. Elle avait face à elle un Natsu mature, sage.

-Non, plus jamais… souffla-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, content de sa réponse. La promesse enfantine était devenue un serment d'adulte. C'était une véritable parole, au moins, maintenant. Et puis… Peut-être plus, qui sait. Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie. Mais il redoutait quelque peu la réaction de la jeune femme. Mais tant pis. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant réfléchir avant d'agir, ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Alors il attrapa le visage de la jeune femme et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans prévenir. Au diable le craintes et les bonnes manières !

Lorsque l'air commença à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent, reprenant comme il le pouvait leur souffle. Les yeux se perdirent dans les yeux, et aucun mot ne fut échanger. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Rien n'était plus beau pour eux que les mots silencieux portaient au grès du vent. Le crépuscule comme seul spectateur, à leur côté, affrontant le ciel et ses nuages sombres qui commençaient à se tarir. Depuis le début. Depuis toujours elle était le Soleil qui illuminait ses jours sombres. Il était celui qui lui donnait envie de rire, même sans raison. Elle était celle qui lui donnait envie de sourire à la vie. Il était celui qui lui faisait pousser des ailes. Elle était celle pour qui donner sa vie ne serait pas qu'une expression.

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se donner à la vie, être eux-mêmes, au sein de leur famille. Vivre, tout simplement.

_Rire, Boire, Courir, Chanter, S'amuser, Danser, Parler, Se battre, Observer, Sourire, Et encore Rire…_

* * *

_Avis ? _

PS : Les antis Lisanna, je vous attend de pied ferme, n'hésitez pas à venir donner vos avis, je vous offrirai le mien en retour !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir ! Me voilà avec un nouvel OS ! J'ai un avis assez mitigé à propos de  
celui ci, qui contient carrément du Spoil sur les scans, alors méfiez vous si  
vous ne les suivez pas. En tout cas, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai  
l'habitude d'écrire, alors on verra bien, c'est vous les juges !

* * *

_**Tigre et Fée**_

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus prêté attention à l'une de ces petites fées. Bien longtemps. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait même jamais fait. Elle n'y avait jamais trouvé aucune utilité. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient insignifiants. Ils ne représentaient plus rien. Avait-il même déjà représenté quelque chose ? Elle ne le savait pas, et s'en fichait complètement ! Après tout, il n'y avait qu'à les voir pour comprendre leurs médiocrités. Il leur avait suffit de perdre quelques uns de leur membre pour mettre à jour leur faiblesse.

_Répugnant !_

Elle en venait même à se demander comment les organisateurs du Tournoi pouvaient bien leur offrir le luxe de participer à l'évènement. Y participer… S'y ridiculiser plutôt, oui ! En Sept ans, ils avaient réussi l'exploit de toujours se qualifier tout en ne bougeant pas de la dernière place. D'éternels vainqueurs qu'ils étaient par le passé, ils étaient devenus les éternels loosers dont tous n'hésitaient pas à se moquer. Ils en étaient devenus pathétique à la longue. Alors comme les autres elle avait ri, trouvant la situation bien trop grotesque pour ne pas réagir. Que méritaient-ils d'autre après tout ?

En tout cas, maintenant, elle ne riait plus. La situation ne s'y prêtait plus du tout. A quoi pouvaient bien penser ces rats ?! Qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de revenir, la fleur au fusil, et viser la première place ? Non, sûrement pas. C'était la leur. Leur propriété. La première place leur appartenait depuis maintenant Sept longues années, or de question de la céder à des insectes ! Ils étaient les numéros Un, et entendaient bien le rester. S'il fallait écraser toute concurrence, ils n'auraient aucune hésitation, et le feraient.

Ils étaient Sabertooth après tout, l'élite de Fiore, ceux que tous admiraient, qu'ils soient Mages ou non. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement, après tout. Des quatre coins du pays, on les appelait, demandant leur service, payant le prix fort pour ainsi avoir l'esprit tranquille. Certains de ces endroits comportaient même des Guildes, certaines de renoms, mais n'égalant pas la leur. Pourtant, c'était à eux que l'on faisait appelle. C'était l'ordre naturel des choses. Une loi commune.

Si ces stupides Fées ne l'avaient pas encore compris, elle comptait bien se faire un devoir de les aider à l'intégrer dans leurs petites cervelles. Ca ne ferait que donner un peu plus de piquant à ce Tournoi qui, aux files des années, était devenu bien fade. Aucuns adversaires n'étaient à leur taille après tout. Alors, faute de mieux, ils s'étaient trouvés de nouvelles occupations. Rappeler aux autres Mages leur rang inférieur était l'une d'elles.

Pourtant, cette fois ci la tâche s'annonçait ardue. Faire comprendre aux anciens numéros qu'ils n'étaient pas à leur place serait assez compliqué. Mais elle avait plusieurs moyens pour y parvenir. De toute manière, sa simple présence ne ferait qu'affirmer sa supériorité. C'était bien connu après tout. Elle était Minerva de Sabertooth, crainte et adulée, jamais inégalée. Sa parle n'était jamais laissée pour compte. Et personne n'osait ignorer sa présence, sous peine d'en subir les conséquences. Gravement.

_Faibles !_

En tout cas, c'était jusque là ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. Mais elle avait changé ses plans. Dans un sens, le but restait le même, mais les moyens mis en œuvre, et les « bénéfices » qu'elle en tirerait seraient totalement différents. Elle s'était certes décidée sur un coup de tête. Et elle ne pouvait plus se sortir cette idée de la tête. Mais l'idée était assez bonne. Enfin, de toute manière, elle n'avait que de bonnes idées, pas moyen que celle-ci sorte du lot !

Elle s'était décidée lors de son arrivée. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans les rues de Crocus. Cette petite Fée avait réussi à tenir tête à l'un de sien. Ce n'était pas pardonnable. Il n'avait pas le droit après tout. Et pour ce crime, elle avait décidé qu'elle appliquerait elle-même la peine. Elle allait le tourmenter comme elle n'avait jamais tourmenté personne. Ca ne serait qu'un passe temps de quelques heures pour elle. Quelques jours, tout au plus. Mais elle en mourrait d'envie. Surtout maintenant qu'il l'obsédait tant.

Elle ne passait pas une seule minute sans se remémorer les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant. De l'envie. De l'excitation. Une soif de domination qu'elle avait rarement eu le loisir d'éprouver. Et surtout, surtout, l'envie de le voir la supplier d'arrêter, d'observer la détresse sur son visage. Elle voulait l'entendre l'implorer, et le pousser à la craindre. Elle voulait le dominer, purement et simplement. Elle voulait que son nom le fasse trembler comme jamais, qu'il perde ses moyens en la voyant, à n'en plus savoir que faire.

_Naïf !_

C'était de sa faute après tout. Elle n'avait même pas eu à faire le moindre geste qu'il s'était révélé à ses yeux. Il s'était mêlé d'une affaire qui ne le regardait en rien. Et, pire encore, il avait osé attaquer sa Guilde. L'erreur à ne pas commettre, lorsque l'on était doué d'un peu de bon sens. Mais ce garçon en semblait totalement dénué. Il s'en était pris, seul, à la Guilde la plus puissante de Fiore. Il s'en tait même pris à son père. Le Maître de ladite Guilde. Et il pensait qu'en défendant de grandes idées, avec de grandes phrases, il arriverait à ses fins. Oui, ce garçon ne doutait décidemment de rien.

L'amitié… Pour elle, ce genre de choses n'avait aucunes valeurs. L'amitié ne permettait pas de devenir plus fort. Au contraire, elle était un frein à l'évolution, aux changements, à l'épanouissement, d'après elle. Dans son monde, elle n'attendait rien de personne, et personne n'attendait quelque chose d'elle. Aucun échange. Des pions, qu'ils valaient mieux savoir placer sous peine de tomber. Et rester au sommet.

Alors entendre tous ces beaux mots sur l'amitié et les liens, non, elle ne supportait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les fouines de toute manière. Mais paraissait-il que les Mages de Fairy Tail étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de fourrer leur nez dans les affaires des autres. Au moins, avec ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire, elle allait sûrement leur passer l'envie. A tous.

De son coin en retrait dans les gradins, loin de toutes agitations, elle détailla cet étrange personnage qu'elle avait désignait comme sa nouvelle victime.

Elle avait rarement l'occasion de voir une telle tignasse. Non qu'ils soient laids, ou bien même dérangeants… Non, ils avaient cette touche d'originalité, de folie, qui prêtait à sourire, et ne choquait pas. Après tout, il était loin d'être le seul à porter cette couleur de cheveux singulière. Mais chez lui, chez un homme, elle ne se serait sûrement pas attendue à un tel rendu. De plus, il avait cette façon de se coiffer, qu'une personne qu'elle côtoyait quotidiennement avait su si bien imiter. Oui, cette petite touffe rose qui ornait sa tête lui rappelait beaucoup de choses, éveillant en elle quelque souvenir agréable. Ce qui la motivait encore plus. Elle n'aimait pas les souvenirs agréables.

Son visage, tout comme ces cheveux, n'avaient rien de désagréable. Ils avaient cette fraîcheur enfantine et cette joie dans les traits qui caractérisaient les grands enfants. Les éternels idiots en somme. Ceux qui se complaisaient dans leur faiblesse, se renfermant dans leur petit monde, ignorant celui extérieur, avec ces coups durs et ces problèmes. Ceux qui vivaient d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Oui, il avait cette expression sur le visage, ses traits, qui lui rappelaient à quel point les enfants l'indisposée de par leurs faiblesses.

Et ce sourire… Lorsqu'il se mettait à sourire de cette façon, de toute ses dents, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur lui et le rouer de coup. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait. Tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Ce sourire niais était une abomination. Ces mages se vautraient dans la faiblesse, s'en vantant haut et fort auprès de tout Fiore. Sans afficher la moindre parcelle de honte.

_Dégoûtant !_

Maintenant qu'elle errait seule dans les rues de Crocus, elle ruminait ses sombres pensées. Elle se dirigeait doucement vers le dortoir de sa Guilde, se demandant quand elle pourrait bien agir. Après tout, elle ne savait que très peu de chose sur sa cible. Rien de suffisant pour affirmer pouvoir en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Le briser serait son petit jeu, mais il faudrait déjà le pousser à bout. Et pour ça, elle aurait sûrement besoin de temps. Mais elle devait participer au Tournoi, maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix de toute manière, depuis le départ de l'autre insecte.

Même les remplaçants étaient incapables de tenir leur rôle e façon correcte. Elle avait apporté la honte sur sa Guilde ! Mais maintenant qu'elle n'en faisait plus partie, l'affront s'effacerait plus rapidement. En tout cas, cette gamine était restée si peu de temps qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de mémoriser son nom. Yuri ? Yuko ?... Oh et puis, peu importait, elle était parie maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de tenter de se souvenir du nom d'une perdante. Il y avait déjà suffisamment de noms sans importances à retenir, après tout.

Un grand bruit dans les hauteurs de la ville attira son attention, subitement. Elle leva distraitement la tête, peu intéressée par les évènements extérieurs à sa petite vie. Pourtant, elle ne put retenir une exclamation surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'origine du bruit venait du dortoir de sa Guilde. Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique. Qui pouvait bien faire un tel tapage à cette heure ? Son père avait du finir son sermon depuis un certain temps maintenant, plus personne ne devait être debout…

Elle commença à avancer doucement vers le Dortoir, pas le moins du monde inquiète par ce qui pouvait s'y passer. S'il y avait un étranger, il serait très vite congédié, de n'importe quelle façon qui soit. Bonne ou mauvaise. Tous les meilleurs mages de la Guilde étaient présents, sans exceptions, ils avaient tous été conviés à l'évènement, bien qu'ils aient été clairement mis sur la touche.

En arrivant aux abords du jardin qui bordait le bâtiment qu'elle comptait rejoindre, elle remarque une tâche bleue qui volait non loin au dessus d'elle. Elle reconnut immédiatement la race de l'animal, qui semblait babiller à une vitesse impressionnante des propos tous plus incohérents les uns que les autres. Un Exceed. Et pas n'importe lequel. Celui de sa victime toute désignée. Elle avait eu le temps de repérer le petit chat bleu, qui semblait très lié au gamin.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son plan allait finalement se mettre en place plus rapidement que prévu. La vision du chaton lui donnait de plus en plus d'idée, qui ne serait pas si compliquait à mettre en place qui plus est. C'était une bataille psychologique qu'elle allait mettre en place, et déstabiliser le plus possible le maître de l'animal. Enfin, ce chat ne serait qu'une infime partie de son plan. Il y en aurait d'autre. Cette fille, Lucy, elle avait cru comprendre qu'elle et l'idiot était proche. Elle ferait les frais de son ennui. De toute manière, elle aussi semblait avoir sévèrement besoin de redescendre sur terre.

_Amusant…_

Oui, elle allait passer un bon moment cette année. Au mois les choses seraient plus amusantes que les années précédentes avec des adversaires comme Fairy Tail. Mais il serait remis à leur place, tel était la loi de Sabertooth. Nul autre qu'eux même ne pouvait viser la victoire. Tel était la règle.

_« Ce que je te demande, c'est de sauver les apparences. »_

Ou bien d'accepter la soumission. Tout n'était qu'une question de choix. A lui de se montrer raisonnable. Démontrer qu'il pouvait être un joueur honorable.

_« Me permettrais-tu de sauver la face ? Après cette provocation ? »_

Jamais elle n'aurait pu avouer devant sa Guilde et son père ses motivations. Non, jamais. Ca ne concernait qu'elle, après tout, sa vie privée. Bien que cela touche quelque peu à sa Guilde. A moins que ça ne soit qu'une excuse. Oui, sûrement. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait jouer. Elle en avait besoin. Elle voulait montrer ici même qu'elle était la plus forte, la plus maligne.

_« S'il en est ainsi, alors je peux te rendre ce chaton. Sain et sauf. »_

Elle s'était permis d'insister sur la fin de sa phrase. Avec un petit sourire entendu. Hors de question que cet idiot passe à côté de ses propos, sans en comprendre le sens profond. Quoi qu'il n'avait pas l'air suffisamment fin pour les saisir. Il avait sûrement du prendre trop de coup. Ou son père l'avait frappé trop fort. Dans ses bras, le petit chat bleu qu'elle avait attrapé et soigneusement attaché se débattait maintenant comme il pouvait, l'entrave lui permettant seulement de parler.

_Distrayant_

Son nouveau jeu avait bien vite tourné les talons, le chaton en main. A en croire la volonté qu'elle avait pu voir dans ses yeux, elle allait avoir de l'occupation. Pourtant, jamais elle ne s'occuperait personnellement de lui. Non, ça n'aurait rien de véritablement distrayant. L'attaque menée à l'encontre de son ami ailé n'était que la première étape. Chaque occasion serait bonne à saisir, par la suite.

_« Ce n'est qu'un déchet. »_

Elle savourait chaque étincelle de rage qu'elle pouvait voir dans le regard de la petite salamandre. Elle avait réussi à frapper là où ça faisait mal. En plein cœur. Il avait mal, vraiment mal, c'était tout à fait lisible sur son visage. Pourtant, ce n'était pas lui qui avait pris les coups. Non, il avait mal pour son amie. Comment pouvait-il autant être attaché à cette petite chose fragile ? Elle n'avait même pas pu riposter. Et pourtant elle lui avait laissé la seconde place. Elle s'était décidée à la seconde même où elle avait vu les yeux de l'idiot noyés de chagrins. Par impulsions. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas. C'était une trop belle fleur qu'elle leur avait fait. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était Minerva bon sang ! Minerva de Sabertooth. La fille de Genma, le grand Maître. Les beaux sentiments tels que la compassion n'était en rien fait pour elle !

Elle ne serait pas reléguait au rôle de chassée. Hors de question. C'était lui la proie, et elle le chasseur. Rien d'autre. Elle allait lui montrer à quel point sa Guilde était la plus forte. Il allait… Non, elle ne croyait même plus en ses propres mots maintenant. Mais elle devait se ressaisir. Pas question de se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Elle allait continuer son œuvre. Le chat, la Constellationniste… Qui sait, sa prochaine victime serait sûrement cette Mage, Erza Scarlet ? Après tout, chaque membre qu'elle pourrait toucher serait une étape de plus franchi sur le chemin de la victoire. Elle ferait tomber ses amis, et alors, plus rien se serait en mesure de le sauver ? Il plierait sous sa volonté, aussi docile qu'un chaton.

_Et le Tigre ne ferait qu'une bouchée de la Fée !_

* * *

_Alors alors ? Minerva, qu'en pensez vous ? J'espère que vous ne la détestez pas,  
j'espère plutôt qu'on puisse s'apitoyer sur son sort, avec cet OS, bien que je  
ne sois pas convaincu de l'effet produit. En tout cas j'attend vos avis ! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Yohoho, nouvel OS, que j'ai mi quelques temps à pouvoir écrire, mais qui m'a particulièrement plus. Il parle d'une histoire très touchante, vous comprendrez très vite, je pense.

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Océan de larmes**_

Elle avait besoin d'air, de se changer les idées, expulser toutes ses mauvaises pensées qu'elle gardait enfermées en elle. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'avait plus les idées claires, plus du tout. Et elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'elle, et on voulait la lui enlever. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire à ce foutu ciel pour qu'il lui en veuille autant ?! Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'on la laisse en paix, vivre avec sa fille, pour toujours. Et pourtant non, tout ce qu'on déniait lui offrir, c'était cette horrible magie qui avait déjà emporté l'amour de sa vie, et qui allait maintenant emmener sa tendre enfant. Si elle en avait eu le pouvoir, elle aurait tout anéanti, tout. Le sourire des villageois, l'ambiance féérique qui régnait dans cet hideux village, la douce lumière qui irisait la glace environnante…

Dans un excès de rage, elle attrapa un pot de fleur qui traînait non loin de là, et l'envoya rageusement s'écraser sur la fontaine de glace, face à sa porte, la fierté du village qu'elle avait elle –même créé avec sa magie. Les éclats de glace volant ici et là ne lui procurèrent pourtant aucun répit. Au contraire. Le silence régnait maintenant sur la petite place. L'air choqué sur le visage des passants la mettait hors d'elle, ils semblaient lui hurler qu'elle devait être calme, que son comportement n'avait rien de justifié. Mais que savaient-ils d'elle ?! Rien. Ils n'avaient en aucun cas le droit de la juger, ou même de l'inciter au calme. On allait lui arracher sa fille, son bonheur, sa joie de vivre, son sourire, tout ce qui lui permettait de vivre sans lui.

Elle tomba à genoux, les larmes commençant à affluer sur ses joues. Pourquoi ! Elle hurlait à plein poumons ce simple mot, adressant au ciel son cri de haine. Elle avait besoin de réponse, tout de suite, maintenant. Et pourtant, le ciel demeurait toujours obstinément silencieux, déversant sur elle ses flocons d'une blancheur telle qu'elle s'en sentie outrée. Le blanc était la couleur de l'innocence, non de la culpabilité. C'était sa fille qui aurait dû arborer cette teinte. Mais non, on lui avait donné le rouge, la couleur du sang, la couleur de la fièvre qui allait l'emporter.

Soudain, elle voulut voir cette couleur recouvrir tout ce blanc immaculé. Elle attrapa un bout de glace qui avait atterri non loin d'elle, le leva bien haut, comme pour montrer au ciel dévastateur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, et abattit son arme. Rapidement, précisément.

Le sang gicla, et recouvrit bien vite la neige immonde. Elle se délecta du spectacle, ignorant les cris apeurés des villageois. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ce rouge coupable qui effaçait bien vite le blanc innocent. Elle avait gagné, elle avait réussi à faire avouer au ciel sa culpabilité. Puis sa vision se brouilla, et le monde perdit ses couleurs et ses odeurs. Elle ne se sentait plus que ses larmes qui continuaient de dévaler ses joues, et ce froid, intense, qui s'emparait d'elle. Le froid. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu froid ?

Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Son corps était lourd, comme si tous les maux du monde pesaient sur elle. Et elle avait mal. Pas physiquement, non. Elle avait mal au cœur, au souvenir de sa découverte de la veille. Sa pauvre enfant, bouillante de fièvre, débordante d'une énergie qui la dévorait à petit feu. Comme la douleur qui étreignait maintenant son cœur. Sa fille était condamnée, et elle ne pourrait même pas soulager sa douleur. Elle ne pouvait même plus pleurer, tant ses larmes avaient été intarissables. C'était tout bonnement injuste.

Elle tremblait. Encore une fois, elle avait froid. Terriblement froid. Et les tremblements compulsifs de son corps lui provoquaient toujours plus de douleur. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Elle était perdue. Elle n'avait aucune force, ne pouvait lutter. Elle voulait voir sa fille, la prendre dans ses bras, lui procurer chaleur et bonheur, lui faire oublier cette horrible fièvre qui la rongeait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Une main se posa sur sa tête. Elle se raidit à ce contact, ne s'arrêtant pas de grelotter pour autant. Elle avait honte qu'on la voit dans cet état. Elle avait honte d'avoir froid. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle était une mère chaleureuse et protectrice, elle avait grandi dans le froid glacial du Nord, sans autres protections que sa peau. Alors non, qu'on la voit claquer des dents, transie de froid, ça, elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Pourtant, cette main ne semblait pas accusatrice, loin de là. Elle semblait au contraire douce et compatissante, comme si elle voulait, par le simple geste de poser une main sur ses cheveux, ôter toute la peine et la douleur en elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas de compassion. Et elle s'en doutait, elle rêvait cette compassion, elle était fausse. Elle voulait des actes. Elle voulait la vie. Elle voulait sa fille, son sourire, ses babillages, ses regards, ses gestes.

C'est lorsqu'elle entendit des pleurs, non loin d'elle, qu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Tout d'abord, elle les referma, aveuglée par la lumière de la pièce. Puis les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, et elle les rouvrit. Elle voulut se lever, dans un élan de vigueur, mais une main la stoppa. Puis elle sortit une nouvelle fois son corps, et retint du mieux qu'elle put un cri de douleur et d'épuisement. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Son corps était en feu, lourd, et ses poignets semblaient être le foyer de tous ses maux. Elle sentait très bien les bandages qui les ceignaient.

Sa vue était encore brouillée, ce qui ne l'empêcha nullement d'adresser à la personne à ses côtés un regard noir. Elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais elle se promettait de lui faire regretter son geste. Personne ne l'empêcherait de voir sa fille. Dans un geste de rage, oubliant la douleur, elle écarta vivement la main qui la maintenait, et se redressa. Serrant des dents, elle avança vers le berceau, du mieux qu'elle put. Elle voyait à nouveau, et elle ne put retenir un sourire attendrit en trouvant enfin son enfant. Elle était magnifique. Tout simplement.

Toute la souffrance de son corps s'était envolée. Elle baignait dans un océan de plénitude que seul le sourire de sa fille, de son amour, pouvait lui procurer. Elle était magique, cela n'en faisait aucun doute. Elle se pencha, et doucement, attrapa l'enfant qui illuminait sa vie autant qu'elle pouvait l'assombrir. A son contact, elle avait la force d'avancer, ravaler ses larmes, oublier la douleur, et sourire. Elle pressa tendrement sa joue contre la petite tête trop chaude de sa chère enfant, maudissant une nouvelle fois le sort.

-Mettre fin à ses jours n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire pour venir en aide à son enfant…

Elle se retourna vers son accusateur, l'œil fou, et posa enfin son regard sur ses bandages, d'une blancheur immaculée, entourant ses poignets. Elle revoyait la neige se teinter de rouge, et se souvint de son fugace soulagement, lorsque le blanc s'était recouverte de ce rouge vengeur. Elle avait perdu la raison. Sombré dans la folie. C'était laissée aller au pire des actes, pour une mère. Et elle avait honte.

Elle serra contre elle l'enfant qui dormait toujours, respirant difficilement. Elle voulait la sentir là, contre elle, sentir son petit cœur battre, son souffle lui chatouiller le cou. Elle avait besoin d'elle pour vivre. Elle était son rayon de Soleil… Fébrile, elle leva une nouvelle fois les yeux sur son vis-à-vis.

-Que savez-vous de moi, pour oser me juger ?! l'accusa-t-elle, hargneuse.

-Je sais que vous êtes une grande Mage. Je sais également que votre file souffre. L'addition n'est pas réellement complexe.

Il énonçait les choses, comme il aurait énoncé de simples banalités. Il parlait de sa fille comme d'une banalité. Comme s'il avait vu ce genre de choses des tas de fois. Comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Cet homme ne voyait donc pas sa souffrance ? Il ne voyait pas la vie de sa fille partir en fumée, au fur et à mesure que la Magie en elle l'a dévorée ? N'avait-il aucune compassion ? Si tel était le cas, ses gestes dénotaient clairement de ses mots.

-Je ne sais rien vous, réalisa-t-elle soudainement.

-Vous n'avez rien à savoir de moi. Rien hormis le fait que je peux la sauver.

Il avait désigné sa fille, d'un geste sec de la tête. Sans même s'attarder sur son visage fatigué, souillé par la maladie. Il pouvait la sauver ? Pourquoi sauverait-il une personne pour qui il n'accordait pas même un geste propre et net ? La situation lui paraissait être irréelle. Pourtant, l'écho de sa phrase éveillait en elle un espoir qu'elle pensait avoir abandonné depuis bien longtemps face à l'inévitable fatalité du destin. Sauver sa fille, l'aider à vaincre le mal qui la rongeait. Et qui sait, peut-être détruire cette magie, infâme serpent, qui l'empoisonnait.

Elle tomba à genoux, vaincu par l'émotion. Malgré l'apparence de force qu'elle voulait se donner, la réalité la rattrapait bien vite. Elle était faible, et avait peine à affronter l'avenir. Parce que sans sa fille, le futur lui paraissait bien sombre, et trop abstrait. Elle avait peur, et encore une fois, sentie le froid s'insinuer en elle, mordant et sournois. Ce froid hideux qui ne la quittait plus, la laissant désemparée face à l'élément qu'elle pensait connaître sur le bout des doigts. Alors elle tremblait, encore, toujours.

Mais sa décision était prise. Aller au devant de ce froid, affronter ses peurs, et tout faire pour la sauver, lui offrir cette vie qu'elle-même semblait ne pas pouvoir lui donner. Quitte à se fier à un inconnu aussi distant.

-Si vous pouvez la sauver, faites le, je vous en supplie ! hurla-t-elle presque, sentant une nouvelle fois les larmes affluer.

Un geste de la part de son interlocuteur. Et elle remarqua qu'elle ne voyait pas son visage, étrangement dissimulait. Mais qu'importe, il allait sauver sa fille, voilà tout ce qui pouvait avoir de l'importance à ses yeux. Dans ses bras, la petite fille se mit à remuer, sûrement réveillée par le cri désespéré de sa mère. Elle ouvrit un œil fatigué, qu'elle leva vers le visage de sa mère, l'attrapant de ses mains maigrelettes.

-Maman, où étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec son sourire si spécial.

-Nul part, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, répondit Ul en embrassant tendrement le front chaud de son enfant.

La petite fille sembla se contenter de cette réponse, et s'installa plus confortablement dans les bras de sa mère, un sourire sincère de bonheur peint sur le visage.

-Je l'emmènerai avec moi, et nous la soignerons, expliqua l'homme.

-Nous ? Je ne peux pas venir ?! s'écria-t-elle soudainement, comprenant le double sens des mots.

-Non. Vous ne feriez que retarder le traitement, et nous ralentir.

-C'est faux ! Je connais la magie, je connais ses effets ! s'agaça-t-elle.

-Mais pas la soigner. Nous si. Si vous souhaitez réellement qu'elle vive, c'est votre seule chance, fit-il, affable, tendant les bras dans sa direction.

-Si soudainement…

Il ne lui laissait aucune chance. Vivre ou mourir, il n'y avait que deux routes empruntables pour sa fille. Elle n'avait pas le choix, et on ne se privait pas pour le lui faire savoir. Cet homme n'avait aucune pitié pour elle. Aucune. Pourtant, un regard sur sa fille, ses joues rougies par la fièvre, son souffle irrégulier, suffit. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, s'empreignant de son odeur, de son essence, mémorisant chaque parcelle de sa petite personne, lui donnant tout son amour de mère par ce simple geste. Pour ce qu'elle espérait n'être qu'un simple au revoir, prélude d'un bienvenu chaleureux.

_« Votre fille est morte »_

La folie. Elle se sentait sombrer dans cette horrible sensation, à la fois douce et acide, la mutilant à petit feu. Comme un puits sans fond dans le lequel elle sombrait. A s'en arracher les cheveux, à hurler sa douleur à la face du monde, à maudire ce ciel, encore, toujours. Ils mentaient. Ces hommes ne pouvaient dire la vérité. Que pouvaient-ils voir du monde à travers leurs masques sordides ? Rien. Sa fille était vivante, quelque part, en train de l'attendre, avec son immense sourire, et ses petits yeux pleins d'étoiles. Elle l'attendait patiemment, prenant son mal en patience. Elle…

_« Rendez-moi ma fille ! »_

Ils étaient partis, sans même un regard pour elle, en silence, ignorant du monde et de sa tristesse. Et elle hurlait, toujours plus, à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, car l'horreur de la situation l'y obligeait. Elle avait abandonné sa fille à des inconnus, qui avaient été incapables de la soigner, qui n'avaient eu aucune considération pour le symbole de vie qu'elle était, pour l'élan de bonheur qu'elle était pour sa mère. Ils ne lui avaient même pas rendu son corps, ils ne s'étaient pas justifiés. Ils avaient parlé, et étaient partis, comme ils étaient venus.

Puis elle avait appris à apaiser la douleur. La dompter, l'apprivoiser, et enfin, l'enfouir au fond de son cœur, là où elle savait qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait oublier sa fille, sa précieuse petite fille. Laisser les larmes derrière elle, la souffrance et le déni… Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était une part d'elle, quelque chose dont elle ne pourrait jamais se détacher, pas même à la fin.

Pas même à ce moment, alors qu'elle était plongée dans le regard de ce Démon. Dans un sens, si elle délaissait sa vie de cette façon, c'est bien qu'elle l'avait prévu, un jour, sous ce ciel impitoyable. Quand elle avait appris à ses jeunes élèves se sort défendu, si dangereux, c'est que dans un sens, au fond d'elle, elle pensait l'employer elle-même. Pour donner un sens à sa vie, sans celle qui avait illuminé ses jours.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'associer la glace qui allait recouvrir la créature à ses larmes, et ainsi, à elle. Ultear, ses larmes de bonheur et de douleur envers la vie, ce qui lui donnait la force et l'envie nécessaire pour se lever le matin, respirer à nouveau l'air frais, et abandonner la vie, pour sauver, ou qui sait, quitter, la vie. Elle-même ne savait pas. Mais elle était persuadée qu'en accomplissant ce geste, elle serait soulagée d'un poids, trop lourd à porter pour elle. Le poids que porte une mère face à l'avancée inexorable du destin et de ses travers.

Lorsque ces gouttes de vies se mêlaient à l'océan infini, mêlant l'oubli et le déni, elle était là. A cet instant précis. Le moment d'une vie, d'une existence. Le moment d'un bonheur, d'un sourire. Le moment d'un pardon, si triste et mélancolique. Car il dit tout, les larmes servant de lien. Un sourire, et un merci. Comme un océan de larmes.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! Ul et Ultear, deux personnages particulièrement touchants, avec  
une histoire magnifiquement triste. La fin est assez abstraite, mais je l'aime  
beaucoup, c'est leur retrouvaille, en quelque sorte.  
Qu'en avez vous pensez alors ?_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir !

Vous savez quoi ? Je suis sensée écrire des chapitres et la suite d'un Three-Shot, et même écrire des Drabbles, et pourtant, non contente de devoir également réviser, j'écris un OS, tout mignon tout beau. C'est pas ma faute, c'est la sienne ! Jurée ! Et vous savez quoi ? C'est un couple sur lequel j'ai déjà écrit ! Oui oui, ça m'arrive rarement, mais cette fois je n'ai pas pu résisiter, la faute aux scans. D'ailleurs, cette fiction contient du spoil, sur les scans récemment paru, dont le numéro m'échappe totalement. Dingue non ? En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira, ça me tient à coeur !

Par contre, si vous trouvez des incohérences sur le temps et les actions, n'hésitez pas, dites-le moi, je risque d'en avoir besoin les loulous ! A moins que je ne déraille complètement, ça m'arrive... J'aimerai faire des traits d'humour, vous raconter ma vie, tout ça tout ça, mais je n'en ai pas envie du tout. Je m'excuserai juste auprès des auteurs que je lis généralement, et qui ont publié. Je suis en période BAC, en majuscule, s'il-vous-plaît, et je n'ai absolument pas la tête à la lecture, malgré tous les beaux textes que vous pouvez publier, j'en suis sûre. Bon, je n'en suis pas au point de voir des formules de primitives quand je ferme les yeux, ni même des équations d'oxydoréduction, mais voilà quoi, vous avez compris l'idée. Alors Sorry les amies !

**SPPS** Powa !

_Merci les gens, beaucoup !_

* * *

_**Nos mondes**_

_« Tu n'as pas de nom ? Alors tu t'appelleras Erza Scarlett ! Comme tes cheveux. »_

Il avait toujours su qu'il reverrait un jour ce rouge écarlate comme le soleil couchant. Depuis ce jour où il avait cru la perdre, alors qu'il la savait bien loin de lui, chacun appartenant à deux mondes bien trop différents pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer une coexistence. Mais il ne l'avait pas abandonné pour autant. Il s'était accroché à l'idée qu'il pourrait un jour la revoir. Ils étaient liés, après tout.

Il avait toujours su au fond de lui si elle allait bien ou non, si la vie qui l'animait avec tant de vigueur subsistait ou non. Un lien persistait entre eux, si subtil qu'il n'avait pris conscience de son existence qu'en l'état de misérable prisonnier soumis sous les coups de ses joliets. Il l'avait compris lointaine et sur le point de céder au gouffre du néant. Mais elle avait tenu bon, et il s'accrochait au mince espoir qu'il en était en parti responsable. De cette manière il était parvenu à conserver au fond de lui l'illusion sordide qu'un jour, peut-être, il pourrait revoir ses si beaux cheveux qui avaient su l'hypnotiser.

* * *

Pour l'heure, il n'était rien. Sa vie était bien pire que celle qu'il avait vécu à ses côtés, des années auparavant, dans cette immense et grotesque tour. Elle n'avait produit aucun paradis, aucun répit, au contraire, elle n'avait su qu'apporter l'enfer aux portes du monde des enfants, et les avait privés d'un rêve d'une vie oisive et idyllique. Il était un monstre, et méritait mille et un tourments pour chacun de ceux qu'il avait dispensé ses sept dernières années. Il avait voulu cette souffrance, qu'il percevait comme une rédemption bien minime. Parce que sous ce soleil couchant, en observant ses longs cheveux voleter de part et d'autre de son dos, il avait décidé qu'il devrait souffrir s'il continuait de vivre. Il ne méritait pas le bonheur. Alors il avait continué de subir et accepter les coups, comme une contrepartie bien maigre des atrocités qu'il avait commises.

Puis il avait trouvé une nouvelle voie vers la rédemption. Peu de temps après que sa mémoire lui soit revenue, une attaque était survenue au sein des prisons. Chacun des détenus avaient cru pouvoir enfin mettre un terme à des années ou bien des mois d'enfermements. Tous, sauf lui. Il ne s'y était pas même intéressé, se morfondant dans ses idées noires, rejouant des scènes vues des milliers de fois déjà. La mort de Simon. L'exil d'Erza. La souffrance dans les yeux de tant d'enfants. Le rire inhumain d'une femme sûre d'être parvenue à ses fins. Et l'effondrement d'un monde trop instable pour perdurer. Bien heureusement.

Alors il n'avait pas bougé, pas cillé, et n'avait pas détourné les yeux des pierres poisseuses d'humidité de sa cage. Pas même lorsque deux ombres s'étaient arrêtés devant lui, le fixant sans gêne. A vrai dire, il n'avait fait attention à elles que lorsqu'elles avaient prononcé son nom d'une voix étouffée, où se mêlait angoisse et empressement. Et même à ce moment, il n'avait pas levé la tête, estimant ce geste totalement inutile, les deux ombres n'étant sûrement que de passage. Pourtant, elles avaient réitéré leur appel, le ton de plus en plus pressant. Et il avait enfin tourné la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? avait-il demandé sans préambule, presque agacé, surprenant ses interlocuteurs.

-Te sortir d'ici, avait répondu une des deux ombres.

-Je n'ai pas envie, avait-il assené, retournant à sa contemplation du mur.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas une question. Nous cherchons à racheter nos erreurs. Mais pour se faire, nous avons besoin d'un leader, quelqu'un de fort à qui se fier, et qui partage notre passé. A deux nous ne sommes rien. A trois nous pourrons anéantir ces hommes et ces femmes qui se disent Mages en assassinant et tuant sans considération aucune. Nous avons besoin de toi, Jellal, et de ce que tu représentes.

Le silence s'était installé, comme si tous dans le sombre bâtiment attendaient une réponse, positive ou négative, de sa part. Et lui n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait eu à l'idée que cette voix, qu'il lui avait semblé connaître, mais que les affres de la solitude lui avait fait oublier. Il avait un temps pensé que son propre esprit lui jouait des tours, lui faisant miroiter monts et merveilles, ce qui ne l'aurait que plus fait sombrer dans le tourment.

Mais la proposition de ces personnes avait éveillé en lui un intérêt qui l'avait lui-même étonné. Elles n'avaient rien des fanatiques qu'il avait eu le loisir de croiser sur son chemin, provoquant ouvertement qui voulait bien l'entendre, arborant trop souvent les signes ostentatoires de leurs cultes affreux. Au contrairement, elles avaient paru craindre d'être découverte, comme n'importe quel intrus, certes, mais leur comportement n'allait pas avec l'image de ces fous qu'il avait vu. Alors il avait écouté, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis de nombreux mois. Et le discours l'avait interpellé.

Et pourtant, il avait eu besoin de savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. La question l'avait obsédé de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, longues et silencieuses. Elle lui avait rappelé une époque révolue, diamétralement opposée à ce qu'il avait vécu à cette époque. Il avait donc parlé, sincèrement, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Elles avaient longuement hésité. L'une des deux ombres se retournait continuellement vers la sortie, ou ce qu'il avait supposé l'être, semblant craindre l'arrivée d'un gêneur. L'autre avait continué de le fixer, le visage toujours dissimulé. Pas un mot n'était échangé, et même la respiration souvent lourde des prisonniers avait semblé se réduire à un faible chuchotement. Le temps lui-même avait semblé figé.

Puis, sans prévenir, la personne qui l'avait si longuement observé avait retiré son capuchon, pour laisser apparaitre un visage qu'il s'était longtemps promis de ne pas oublier. Un visage empreint d'une marque rouge indélébile. Le visage d'une personne qu'il aurait voulu traquer, chasser, torturer, pour enfin tuer. Un synonyme de haine et d'horreur, que la solitude de l'emprisonnement n'avait pas réussi à lui faire oublier. Le visage d'une femme, d'une Mage, d'un cauchemar.

Avant que les deux ombres ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà sur la femme, empoignant violement son col, la plaquant contre les barreaux de sa cage. Leurs souffles s'étaient mêlés, l'un rauque, l'autre terriblement calme. Les regards s'étaient croisés, faisant remonter avec eux foule de souvenirs, qu'il n'avait su comment trier, tant le contrecoup avait été violent. Il avait failli lâcher prise du vêtement du monstre sous ses yeux, mais s'était raccroché à l'image de longs cheveux flamboyants dans le crépuscule.

Une goutte salée avait alors coulé entre eux, rompant la violence de l'instant. Les yeux de son opposante s'étaient nimbés de larmes, lui coupant le souffle, tant la situation lui avait paru incongrue.

-Ultear…

Le murmure lui avait échappé, mais s'il avait du recommencer, il n'aurait pas hésité, tant la détresse dans les yeux de celle qu'il avait pensé être une de ses proches avait été poignante. Il la connaissait très bonne actrice, mais il la savait également terriblement torturée, dissimulant ses larmes sous ses sourires et son air parfois aguicheur, allant jusqu'à se tromper elle-même sur ses propres sentiments. Et il avait retrouvé, à ce moment là, la petite Ultear, seule et désemparée face au monde qui l'entourait. Une enfant qu'il avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir, mais dont il s'était souvenu.

Il n'avait pourtant pas oublié sa colère, et ne l'avait pas lâchée. Il n'avait pas pu, gardant à l'esprit le souvenir cuisant de sa trahison, et de son terrible aveu quant à ces sept années qu'il avait passé à torturer, tuer, fou qu'il était devenu. Il aurait voulu lui arracher mille aveux, mille tourments, mille pardons. Et pourtant ne lui était venu qu'un nom, un seul, qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais entendu, mais qui était inscrit en lui, tout comme les larmes de sa chère Erza.

-Simon…

Il n'avait eu dans un premier temps que les larmes comme réponse, et le silence de la deuxième ombre.

-Excuse-moi… avait-elle enfin chuchoté, assez pour que lui seul entende. Pour toute cette souffrance inutile, pour tous ces morts, pour ta solitude, ton chagrin, et tellement d'autres choses que je ne saurais toutes les énoncer. J'ai été responsable de ton malheur, et de ce qu'est ta vie, maintenant. Et pourtant, comme toi, je suis une victime. J'ai été aveuglé par la vengeance, qui paraissait être si douce et si bénéfique. J'ai voulu créer mon propre monde, et mon propre paradis, celui d'une enfant perdue dans en pleine tempête de neige, et pourtant, je n'ai réussi qu'à produire toujours plus de douleur. Alors, Jellal Fernandez, je t'en prie, excuse-moi.

_« J'accepte. »_

Il avait pardonné. Bien plus facilement qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer, avec une telle aisance qu'il en était encore à ce jour terriblement surpris. Ses mots l'avaient touché, de même que l'intensité de son regard, qui avait su toucher sa fibre sensible. Il avait redécouvert Ultear, celle qu'elle était vraiment, et avait reconsidéré tout ce qu'il connaissait d'elle et de sa vie.

Il avait aussi appris à connaitre Meldy, qu'il avait cru froide et distante, lors de leurs brèves rencontres longtemps auparavant. Il avait découvert une jeune fille pleine de vie, distribuant sourire et rire, s'amusant de l'effet qu'elle avait sur les êtres humains, rêvant tout son saoul d'un monde idéal, comme ils l'avaient tous fait, au moins une fois dans leur vie. Elle était un petit soleil, qui savait leur prodiguer chaleur et réconfort lorsqu'il le fallait. Elle était aussi celle qui savait mieux que personne resserrer les liens entre eux, assurant au groupe une confiance sans faille. Avec elle, il avait découvert un monde plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné.

Car il avait décidé de les suivre, au moins pour un temps, et observer les changements qu'ils pourraient apporter à Fiore. Ils avaient décidé de s'en prendre aux Guildes Noires, qui étaient généralement loin des préoccupations du Conseil. Ils traquaient, chassaient, piégeaient, et interrogeaient les Mages Noirs, réduisant par leurs maigres moyens leur nombre. Pourtant, il avait mis du temps à se décider, pensant l'action vaine. Puis il avait appris, et la rage avait remplacé la raison.

Fairy Tail n'était plus. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait n'était plus qu'une pâle version de ce qu'elle était anciennement. Un reflet sans profondeur, terne. Les raisons, il s'en moquait. Il n'avait retenu qu'une seule et unique chose : Erza n'était plus. Avec Fairy Tail, les traces de son existence dans le monde des vivants avaient disparu. Et ce, par la faute même des Guildes Noires. Alors il avait accepté définitivement la proposition de celles qui étaient devenues ses coéquipières.

A la nouvelle de la mort d'Erza, il avait cru que son monde s'effondrait. Il n'avait pas espéré la revoir une seule seconde, en sortant de sa cage humide, mais il avait cru pouvoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, apaiser sa douleur et rendre sa vie plus douce. Il n'avait su comment faire, mais à l'entente de sa disparition, il s'était lancé frénétiquement dans la recherche et l'élimination des Guildes Noires, pour apaiser sa douleur à lui. Elle lui manquait, terriblement, et savoir qu'il ne respirait plus le même air lui était insuportable. Pourtant il avait continué de vivre, espérant pouvoir un jour trouver le repos, et la rejoindre.

Il n'avait jamais cru, durant toute ses années, depuis le temps même où il demeurait à la Tour du Paradis, qu'il pourrait reposer en paix, loin de ce que le commun des mortels appelait Paradis. Il avait commis bien trop d'atrocité pour oser briguer ce privilège. Mais sa nouvelle vie lui laissait une lueur d'espoir. Espoir qui lui laissait penser qu'il devenait bien naïf, avec le temps. Il avait aussi espérait que la mort d'Erza ne soit qu'une fable.

_S'il avait su à quel point la naïveté se rapprochait de la lucidité._

* * *

Il avait alors revu son soleil. Même ces années passées, libre de toute contrainte n'avaient jamais été aussi ensoleillées que cet instant béni. Il ne l'avait pas montré, certes, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Cette couleur à ses yeux si spectaculaire l'avait de nouveau charmé, comme aux premiers instants. Ils étaient pour lui la réminiscence de moments magiques passés en plein enfer.

Etrangement, il aurait donné cher pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'occasion de revivre un seul d'entre eux. Ils représentaient la pureté et l'innocence de l'enfance, des souvenirs de bonheurs simples et sans tâches, malgré la douleur qui attendait patiemment son heure, tapie dans l'ombre. Mais la douleur, ils l'avaient tous connue, car là-bas, elle n'épargnait personne. Lorsqu'elle se faisait discrète, ce n'était jamais que les prémices d'une souffrance plus grande encore.

Erza avait su l'extirper de ce cercle vicieux. Elle avait emmené avec elle un sentiment qui avait depuis longtemps déserté leurs petits esprits d'enfants esclaves. L'assurance. Quelque chose de simple, mais qui avait pu leur donner le courage nécessaire pour entreprendre et mettre en place leurs plans d'évasions, et le rêve fou d'une vie loin des fouets et des larmes.

Tout ça, tous ces souvenirs, la vision de ce rouge éclatant lui avait suffi pour s'en rappeler. Il avait cru en mourir, tant le choc avait été violent. Mais il avait tenu bon. Seul devant tous, il n'avait pas flanché, et était resté neutre. Il avait demandé leur aide, simplement. Et repoussé Erza, difficilement.

Il avait lutté contre lui-même, contre son corps et son esprit, et lui avait menti, encore une fois. Car il ne la méritait pas, tout simplement. C'est en la voyant qu'il avait réalisé qu'un univers entier les séparés. Son monde à elle était fait des rires et des sourires de sa Guilde, de sa famille. Le sien n'était qu'une suite illogique de cris et d'insultes, de traques et de fuites. Jamais il n'aurait pu lui imposer une telle vie, directement ou indirectement. Céder, c'était la confronter au Conseil et aux questions d'un Royaume qui s'obstinait, avec raison, à le considérer comme une menace.

* * *

-Est-ce que tu as conscience que tu as probablement laissé passer la plus belle chance de ta vie ?

-Oui.

-Et ça ne te fais rien ?

-J'ai mal. Mais je ne veux pas lui faire plus mal que ce que je n'ai déjà fais.

-Tu es bête.

-Je sais, Ultear, je sais. Mais je vais m'éloigner d'elle, autant que possible. C'est vital. Elle souffre lorsque je suis là. Nos mondes sont trop différents.

* * *

Pourtant ce jour là, il se sentait proche d'elle. Leurs mondes s'étaient rejoints, pour un temps, et ne former qu'un amalgame informe d'horreur et de bonheur. Il n'aurait su décrire avec précision les sentiments qui l'habitaient à l'instant, tant ils étaient nombreux, mais il se savait soulagé. Immensément soulagé. Erza était sauve. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait réussi à lui sauver la vie. Et le sourire qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage était la meilleure récompense dont il aurait pu rêver.

Encore une fois les mèches couleurs crépuscules le fascinèrent, et le monde de chaos autour d'eux n'existait plus. Les cris de Dragons n'étaient plus qu'un doux gazouilli d'oiseau, les ondes de chocs des attaques le souffle doux du vent, et ses lèvres fines les rayons d'un Soleil d'été. Oui, leurs mondes s'étaient rejoints, pour ne plus former qu'un tout uni et cohérent.

Il aurait presque pu voir autour de lui les morts qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Simon était là, souriant, pardonnant les erreurs du passé. Et les autres… Leurs mondes formaient un tout, idyllique et chimérique.

-Jellal…

Ce tout allait pourtant s'effondrer, et la folie reprendre son droit. Pardon ne rimait pas avec vengeance, et la haine qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Milliana lui faisait clairement comprendre que jamais il ne pourrait accepter les sourires d'Erza. Elle n'était pas la seule qui devait lui pardonner, pas la seule à avoir souffert, et son passé le rattraperait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il lâcha sa main, et affronta son destin. Jamais plus il ne fuirait devant le pardon. Et jamais leurs mondes ne pourraient se réunir de nouveau.

* * *

**_Alors, ça vous a plu ?_**


End file.
